Destiny
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: All of them were voted in by their districts. Some want to be there more than anything, while many don't. No matter who they are, however, each with the right attitude and maybe a bit of luck, has the ability to choose their own destiny. This is the story of the twenty-fifth Hunger Games. Not a SYOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I really shouldn't be writing this. I already have two other stories, and of course I add another one. But I just couldn't help myself. :) So, here is the story of the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games.**

**This story will be from the p.o.v of all of the tributes, so I can keep you guessing on the victor! Thanks to Wetstar for the idea!**

**Also, by the way, ****this is not an SYOT! ALL OF THE NON-CANNON CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. ****:) Therefore, please do not send me tributes. Use them in your own stories. Thanks. :) **

**Destined to Define Their Fates**

**Chapter 1**

**District 1, Leo's p.o.v**

_My district just voted to send me into a situation that involves having to fight other kids if I have any hope of surviving. _That's the first thing that runs through my head when I first wake up in the morning. As it probably should since I know I'm going to be the District One male tribute in the Twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games. Even though it hasn't been announced, we all know that it will be Serendipity and I who will go into the games this year. We're both eighteen, and the most prepared for the games out of anyone at the training center. Surprisingly, I don't mind being sent to my potential death, although I'm not totally sure I'd volunteer under different circumstances.

Despite everyone already knowing who was voted for, District One is still holding a standard reaping. The other qualifying guys have a variety of reactions to me. Some congratulate me, while others shoot me a look of bitter jealousy. A short distance away, my best friend, Nova Malashewski, stands alone. At least she _used _to be my best friend, but since about three years ago, I'm not sure what I think of her anymore. Then after the weapon room incident, I'm more confused than ever. I barely talk to her anymore, because of the pain she caused me. Yet, at the same time, keeping myself away from her hurts just as much.

Suddenly, the talking of the crowd ceases as Florencia, the District One comes to the stage. She starts the ceremony like any other. Finally, she reaches into the reaping bowl for effect, and reads the name.

My heart stops. It can't be true. The new tribute seems just as surprised as I am. Because she is not Serendipity Fairchild. She is Nova Malashewski.

As Nova walks to the stage, she looks like she's about to cry. I'm not exactly sure why, since Nova's seventeen, just a year younger than me, and has had almost as much training as Serendipity and I have. I glance over at Serendipity and I am puzzled to not find her angry, but smiling. Not like an "I'm so happy for her" smile, but a "Yes! Victory!" smile. You would have never guessed that a few weeks ago when our head trainer selected the two of us and told at everyone at the district meeting to vote for us, it was all overjoyed Serendipity could talk about.

"Congratulations, Nova!" Florencia cries happily. Nova manages to give her a weak smile before the preppy escort digs into the male reaping bowl. I begin to wonder about my own fate now. If Nova was voted for instead of Serendipity, was someone else voted for other than me? At this point, I hope it's not my name they pull out, because there's no way I could handle being in the arena with Nova. What's worse, there can be no volunteers.

"Leo Donaldson!" Florencia calls. Shit. Luckily, I'm a good actor, and walk to the stage with what I hope is pride on my face.

"Congratulations, Leo!" Florencia gushes. "Tributes, shake hands."

Nova and I do as we're told, and as cliché as it sounds, my heart skips a beat as soon as our hands touch. Nova looks straight at me, with pain, worry, and sadness in her eyes. This stops any doubt in my mind. I am not coming home, but that doesn't mean One won't have a victor.

* * *

**District 2, Selena's p.o.v**

Today is the biggest day of my life. I used to think that was when I got my first boyfriend when I was eleven, but not anymore. No, today, I'm going to the Capitol, on my way to the very first Quarter Quell. Today was supposed to be the most perfect day, but of course, Granite has to go and ruin it.

"You're seriously breaking up with me!" I cry.

"Yeah. I am." Granite replies. "Because either you're going to die, or you'll be a crazy victor."

"Fine!" I snap, unable to tolerate his rudeness. "But when I'm rich and famous, don't come crawling back, because we're done! Officially!" I storm out, slamming the door behind me.

Great. That makes number twenty-one. Twenty-one ended relationships, not counting those that ended more than once, in seven years. Really though, it's not my fault. I _try_ to find the right guy, but apparently I have bad judgment because every single one of them ends up being a jerk. I guess the unintentional reputation I put on myself doesn't help either, because the best guys don't want to date girls like me.

After leaving Granite's house, I go straight to the reaping. I'm there early, so I have to wait at least an hour before Piccolo comes to the stage. She does her usual presentation before reaching into the reaping bowl.

"Selena Dally!" That's me, of course. I walk up to the stage, full of pride. Piccolo congratulates me, and draws the male tribute's name.

"Ares Salem!" Ares comes up silently to the stage, with an indifferent expression on his face. I've seen Ares at training. He's the nephew of a victor, Patriot Salem, and mainly stays to himself. I haven't dated him yet, and I do admit he is kind of attractive. As we shake hands, I realize he could be relationship number twenty.

* * *

**District 3, Franklin's p.o.v**

It's been a year since the accident. A whole year, and sometimes I feel like it's still there. But then I wake up in the morning, look down, and see an empty space where my arm from the elbow down should have been.

It happened last year. I was working at Pearson Electrics, were work starts part-time at age fourteen. At sixteen, I was legally allowed to work with the machinery. I was attempting to fix one of the machines, when it roared to life, and just like that, my arm from the elbow down was completely gone. I haven't gone back to work since. That makes me nervous, since this year the capitol's making the districts vote for their tributes. That's all fine and good if you're from One, Two, or Four, but District Three needs people who can work. I am not one of those people.

"You'll be fine," my father says, but I can still see the worry on his face. That makes it hard to believe him, if he doesn't even believe himself.

I go through the standard procedure and then join the other seventeen-year-old in our special roped off section. "Hey! Frankie!" My best friend, Albert waves me over, and I make my way over to him. "Nervous?"

"Yep."

"Don't be." Albert replies. "They can't vote for you just because you're missing half an arm. It wouldn't be right."

Oh, yes they could. District Three citizens are definitely not as cruel as the Capitol itself, but parents would do anything if it means keeping their children safe for another year. I don't say this aloud though, and soon Ignatius comes to the stage and does his thing. He then sticks his hand into the female bowl dramatically, moving it around even though there's only one name to choose from. "Lucia Schmidt!"

A small girl comes timidly from the fifteen year old section, visibly shaking. I've seen her in the hallways at school before, and happen to know she has a very severe case of epilepsy. So severe, her seizures can occur as much as once or twice a week, usually when she's under stress or excitement. Poor girl. If her epilepsy acts up in the arena, as it surely will, she doesn't have a chance.

"Congratulations, Lucy! And now for the boy!" There he goes again, saying the tribute's name wrong. He does this every year. "Franklin Loran!"

I sigh, and make my way to the stage. "Congratulations Lincoln! Tributes, shake hands."

We do, sealing our deaths.

* * *

**District 4, Krill's p.o.v**

"Ready for the big day, Krill?" Mom asks, sliding more pancakes onto my plate.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I lie. I don't know why my parents think I'd enjoy being in the Hunger Games, but I wouldn't. For one thing, I'm going to probably be the youngest of the careers, putting me at a disadvantage. Secondly, the other guys in training are going to hate me. And then of course, there's the fact that I really don't want to kill anybody. It's just… wrong!

Mom detects the lack of eagerness in my voice. "You're father worked hard to get you here, Krill. You should be happy."

I know I should be, but I'm not. In fact, I'm kind of ashamed. My father, the mayor of District Four, promised everyone a sum of money if they voted for me to go into the games and wrote their name on the ballot, thinking it's what I actually wanted. Yeah right. He says there's a good chance people took the bait, so it's unlikely I even have a choice.

"I know he has," I sigh, "and I'm grateful, really. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great." Mom says, kissing my forehead. But I don't _want _to do great. I don't want to go at all.

Still, a few hours later I stand at the reaping, fiddling with my watch nervously as Salamanca starts the ceremony. _Please don't be me. Please don't be me._ First things first, though. Ladies always go first.

"Orca Beckman!" A seventeen-year-old girl with black hair grins, and walks to the stage triumphantly. Then, Salamanca reaching into the male reaping bowl. _Please don't be me. Please don't…_

"Krill Daughtry!"

Great. Here I go. Off to hell.

* * *

**District 5, Millie Olsen's p.o.v**

"Millie Olsen!" calls Esmeralda. I'm a little surprised, but I know why they picked me. I'm the fastest girl in the district. I set new track records at school. I am an ambitious perfectionist. District five needs another victor desperately, and I, for the most part, am their only chance.

I walk to the stage with a poker face. Esmeralda shakes my hand and calls the male tribute.

"Clayton Han."

Clayton walks up slowly, looking straight ahead. He's sixteen, but incredibly smart. While I break records in track, Clayton breaks records in academics. He'll hopefully have a chance too.

We shake hands. If luck is on our side, five will have a victor this year.

* * *

**District 6, Janet's p.o.v**

"Janet! Janet! Sammy took my doll!"

"I did not! You lost it again!"

"Come on," I say, taking my six and seven-year-old "sisters" by the hand. "Let's go find it."

After hours of searching, we finally found it on the swing outside. "Girls! Come on inside! It's lunch time!"

It's Ms. Finnigan, our caretaker here at Almost Home Orphanage. She gives what you might call tough love. She's strict, but only because she cares about us. She's the closest thing to what most of us will ever get to a mother.

There are twelve of us at the orphanage at the moment, ranging in age from three-year-old Charlotte to sixteen-year-old Wilbur. I'm the second oldest after Wilbur, and the other kids look up to me, a responsibility I love having. Luckily for our family of misfits, only four of us are eligible for the reaping. The rest of our family is safe. The twelve of us, plus Ms. Finnigan walk together until those of us who are old enough split off.

After what seems like an eternity, District Six's escort, Josephina calls the girl's name.

"Janet Higgins!"

It takes me a minute to realize it was _my_ name that was called, and I make my way to the stage in shock. Things go from bad to worse when my district partner is called.

"Wilbur Bryant!"

No! This can't happen! Wilbur is like a brother to me. I can't go into the games with him, but because of our district, we don't have a choice. It isn't long before I figure out what the district has done. They simple just voted for the two oldest orphans in the orphanage, kids that no adult except Ms. Finnigan care about. Judging by Wilbur's furious-looking eyes as he walks to the stage, this does not settle with him well. Not at all.

**Author's note: There are the first six districts. Phew! They're not all going to be like this, with so many p.o.v's in one chapter, but I just wanted to get reapings out of the way.**

**Also, please know that I am also writing two other stories at the moment, and I LOVE reviews. So basically, more reviews = quicker updates. :)**

**Next Chapter: Districts 7 – 12 reapings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Back with the rest of the reapings. :) Thanks to my forum friends, Jess, Kate, and Celtic for being ever-faithful reviewers. I love you guys.**

**Also, if I get any facts wrong about an eye condition called ****congenital glaucoma, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Chapter 2**

**District 7, Skye's p.o.v. **

_This was a good idea_. I tell myself. _Think of the life you're going to save. You can make it out. And you _will_. _ Even though I know I made the right decision, I'm completely terrified. I remember the day I practically signed myself up for this, as clearly as if it were only two minutes ago rather than two weeks.

_Nearly all the district is here in the district square, meeting to decide who will be sent to the Quell. No one dares suggest a name, until a man mentions that District Six has decided to send in two orphans, and maybe Seven should do the same. _

_I catch a sudden chill. Those orphans have been through so much already. Why should they have to go through more? So, I do something crazy and impulsive. _

"_Wait! I volunteer!"_

_Everyone looks at me in shock, including Mayor Grayson. "You can't. There can be no volunteers this year."_

"_Then vote for me. I'm seventeen and can use an ax. I really think could survive out there. I have a chance, while the orphans are so weak and under-fed that they may not. If you send me into the arena, I know I can make it home."_

"Skye Melka!" The sound of my name wakes me up from my daydream. I sigh in relief; they listened to me! I walk up to the stage and shake Gustavo's hand before waiting patiently for my unfortunate, most-likely orphaned district partner.

"Axis Austin!"

The boy who comes to the stage is fifteen, scrawny, and indeed an orphan. I shake his hand, but don't meet his eyes. If I am to survive, I cannot get attached.

* * *

**District 8, Lennie's p.o.v**

If I was to get a fair trial, I would say it was completely an accident. In a way, it was. I hadn't _meant_ to severely harm anyone, not even Peacekeeper Phillips. It just happened. One moment, I was doing my homework in my room, and the next, I heard crashing and shouting coming from the kitchen downstairs where my mom was cooking dinner. I slowly crept downstairs and was horrified to see my mom pushed up against the kitchen wall by Peacekeeper Phillips, who had entered our house uninvited.

"Get out of my house, or else I'll call someone!" my mom yelled at him, trying to stay calm.

Phillips laughed drunkenly. "Yeah, right. Who you gonna call? I'm a Peacekeeper!"

His lips crashed into Mom's clumsily and begin to undo her belt. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. Neither of them noticed me, so I did the only thing I could think of to help my mom. I grabbed a butcher knife from the counter and threw it straight at his back, only meaning to injure him at most. However, he crumpled to the floor, dead.

Mom and I both knew that if we tried to cover it up, we'd both be in worse trouble than we would be otherwise. So we tried our best to explain the situation to the other peacekeepers, but of course they wouldn't listen, and I was sent to the prison that is located in the Head Peacekeeper's house until my fate was decided.

That's why I'm here now, about to board a train for the Capitol. The peacekeepers of District Eight gave the citizens a choice. They could either vote to send my into the twenty-fifth Hunger Games, or hang me tomorrow. Same with my district partner, Sophie. I can't help but stare at her, wondering what she did wrong, and I know she's probably thinking the same about me. In all honesty, I'm not sure what I hate more, certain death now, or probable death later.

* * *

**District 9, Cilantro's p.o.v**

I take ballots out of the voting box one by one to erase Basil's name, only to change it to my own, hoping and praying that I don't get caught. It's not that I _want _to go into the games, but I for sure don't want my twin brother going to them for a crime he didn't want to commit. So, I'm switching the votes from his name to mine.

The incident happened a few months ago, Basil, about six of our classmates, and I were having a small "party" at the edge of the district. Most of us – meaning, everyone but me and my friend Adam - were drunk, and a fight broke out between Basil and another boy named Tyler. I tried to break up the fight, but most people were egging them on. From some reason, Tyler thought it would be a good idea to climb a tree and attack Basil from above. He jumped from the tree, aiming for Basil, and missed. He didn't miss the boulder next to Basil though, and apparently the impact was so strong, it killed him.

We tried to tell the Peacekeepers what happened, but because so many of us were drunk, everyone's story was different. Only Adam's and my story were the same, and the Peacekeepers thought it to be so ridiculous that they claimed we were just scared kids that didn't want Basil to get in trouble. They even convinced the entire district, and when the Quell was announced, it was decided that Basil would be going into the games. Of course, I can't let that happen. Sober, Basil's a gentle person who would never do anyone harm, but has a crazy drive to impress others, which means he often gives in to peer pressure. Still, he's my twin brother, and I will do anything to protect him.

Finally, I change the final ballot and dash out of the meeting hall. Somehow, I escape unseen. It seems the odds are in my favor. At least in this case.

* * *

"Whitney Novak!" Honeybee calls. A twelve-year-old girl emerges from the crowd, trying to look brave as she walks to the stage. I heard that she is known for vandalizing properties and even stabbing an old, retired Peacekeeper, but this might be a false rumor spread by the Peacekeepers, just like the one about Basil being a murderer. This girl doesn't look like she could hurt anyone. While I feel sorry for her, it's the male reaping I'm most concerned about.

"Cilantro Wallis!"

Basil and the rest of my family look at me in shock, wondering what happened. Basil and I may look very similar, but we are fraternal, and it would be hard for the district to mix us up. I try not to shake as I make my way to the stage. As I shake Whitney's hand, I have to remind myself that I'm not doing this for me, and certainly not the Capitol. I'm doing this for Basil.

* * *

**District 10, Sable's p.o.v**

Congenital glaucoma. It's such a long word to match a complicated eye disease. I wasn't' diagnosed until I was about five years old, which makes the disorder worse. I was born with the condition, and because my family has little money, there is little they can do for me. At fifteen, I can see the general shape of people and objects, but my eyesight is worsening so quickly I will be completely blind in a few years. Even an outsider who knows nothing about glaucoma can tell I have poor vision just by looking at my cloudy blue eyes. It's painful to be in bright light, so I have to wear sunglasses outside, and I don't have very many friends, but other than that, my day to day life isn't really affected. At least, it isn't normally.

"Sable Klisty!" Tabitha calls. My heart stops for a moment. M-me? I'm almost completely blind. I have no chance at surviving in the arena. Doesn't District 10 realize they've sentenced me to death? Do they even care?

My district partner is a boy named Roan Sleeder. Tabitha tells us to shake hands, so I hold mine out. But Roan doesn't take it, and Tabitha has to bring our hands together. Meanwhile, I am thankful teary eyes are a sign of glaucoma, because otherwise, the entire district would be seeing me cry.

* * *

**District 11, Clementine's p.o.v**

All I ever really wanted was to be able to run and play like another kid, but every time I'd try, my mom would scream something along the lines of, "Clem! Come back inside! Think about your asthma! You barely just got over pneumonia!"

Yeah, I did have asthma. Yeah, I was almost always sick with pneumonia, bronchitis, strep throat, the common cold, or some other infectious disease. Yeah, my immune system is so weak that diseases that cause normally healthy people to stay home for a few days would cause me to be bedridden for weeks and could even kill me if they were bad enough. As a result, I can rarely even go outside. I'm homeschooled, and I can't work in the orchards and fields. There's too much out there that could threaten my life. I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy from being alone so much, with only my family for company, yet.

Today, however, is the day of my first reaping, and all twelve through eighteen year olds have to be there. Fergus comes to the stage, and after the traditional opening ceremony, our escort, Fergus, reaches into the reaping bowl.

"Clementine Voche!"

I make my way up to the stage in shock. Fergus is over-the-top happy for me, and soon pulls my district partner's name out of the bowl.

"Frederick Hussen!"

The crowd is silent, and no one steps forward. Finally, a big, bulky boy is pushed towards the stage out of the seventeen-year-old section. He looks strong and muscular, but his baby-like face makes him seem younger than me.

"Tributes, shake hands!" Fergus demands when Frederick reaches the stage. But Frederick doesn't shake my hand. Instead, he surprises everyone, most especially me, by giving me a great big hug.

* * *

**District 12, Colton's p.o.v **

Being the mayor's kid has its perks. My sisters and I don't have to take out tesserae, for example, and neither will our brother, because our father provides everything we could ever need. However, that's part of the problem. Most of the district hates our entire family, because Dad takes a lot of Twelve's wealth for our own family. As I result, people think we are stuck-up, rich kids. We _are_ rich, compared to the rest of the district, but not stuck-up. My siblings and I would do anything for friends, but we are socially isolated because of our father's want to help our family… and no one else. I knew the district hated us, but I never thought they'd take it this far.

"Clarissa Calvage!"

"No!" I gasp. My little sister. She's just fourteen. How could they? Anger bubbles up inside me as Clarissa walks timidly to the stage. Unfortunately, things only get worse.

"And for our male tribute… Colton Calvage!" Shit. I begin to piece the puzzle together. The district can't punish my father for hoarding district resources, but they _can_ punish him indirectly by punishing his eldest kids.

"Oh, how tragic!" Lilliana cries. "Both of you are "Calvage"! Are you siblings?"

I nod, scowling at the bubbly Capitol woman for something she doesn't control. Yes, very _tragic_ indeed, sending a brother and sister into the games and forcing their nine and twelve-year-old siblings watch them die. How sickening is that?

**Author's note: Whoo! Reapings are done! :D **

**If anyone is interested in a SPONSOR SYSTEM, let me know. :)**

**Next chapter: Goodbyes and train rides of some of the tributes, not all, because that would get boring after a while. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: WARNING: Chapter contains profane language. **

**Also, please read the A/N at the bottom of the page about the SPONSOR SYSTEM! :)**

**This chapters kind of heavy on the District 1 characters, but that's because there's a lot I have to cover with them. Other chapters will be more balanced point of view wise. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**District 1, Nova's p.o.v**

I feel extremely nauseous as the peacekeepers shove me in the room in the justice building. Luckily, there is a trash can in the corner, and I get sick in it. When I was little, my mom used to say that throwing up makes a stomach ache a little better, because it gets rid of whatever was hurting it in the first place. Unfortunately, that hasn't been true for me lately. I move the trash can behind the couch, where no one will be able to see it.

The door bursts open, and my younger sisters, Stella and Asteria, rush in, followed by my parents. My sisters are offer the best support and love anyone could ask for. They know about the "weapon room incident", and have heard me been called the "district slut" a million times, but they don't question. They pretend it never happened, and to them, I'm still they're big sister, which I'm thankful for. However, even they don't know the real consequences of the "weapon room incident". No one knows that. Not them, not my parents, and certainly not Brick. Not even Leo knows my deepest secret, and I used to tell him everything. That is, back when he still talked to me. Even my best friend wouldn't give me a chance to explain.

"You're going to win, Nova." Stella says. "I know you can."

I nod weakly, but I don't really believe it. Leo's going in too, and I can't let him die. His odds are better than mine anyway, though I'd never admit it aloud. After a round of hugs and goodbyes, the peacekeepers usher my family out of the room. I don't expect any other visitors, since my "friends" all turned their backs on me, and Leo is going into the games with me, but soon the door opens again. Unfortunately, it's the last person I want to see right now. Serendipity Fairchild.

I begin talking before she can start bitching at me. "Look, Fairchild. I have nothing to do with this."

Serendipity smirks. "Yeah, I know. Because I did."

"Wait… What?!"

Serendipity laughs at my confused expression. "You know my cousin who won the games last year? Well, she was telling me how much being a victor sucks. There are nightmares. And President Simmons? He makes turns them into _prostitutes_. I don't want that. So I did this…"

She pulls up her long, flowing skirt to reveal an ankle wrapped in a cast. Suddenly, I remember her limping around the past few weeks.

"Don't look so shocked, Malashewski. A sprained ankle is way better than death or nightmares and prostitution. So I went around the district and spread the word that I was hurt, and that you really wanted to go into the games and deserve it so much! Ha, we both know that you're not strong enough for that. So, anyway, I bet you're wondering why I picked _you_, huh." I'm about to come up with a snarky answer when Serendipity interrupts me. "To get revenge for fucking my boyfriend, bitch."

I wince. Of course she had to bring the "weapon room incident" up. Why does she have to hit my sore spot? Especially when it wasn't even my fault. "I told you, he –" I am interrupted again, this time by the Peacekeepers forcing Serendipity out.

"Good luck. Because you're _really _going to need it." And just like that, she's gone.

Not long after that, I board the train. Florencia, the mentors, and Leo are already there. The mentors study me as I come on as if trying to figure out if I have any chance or if they should focus on Leo. Other than that, they ignore me, so I walk straight past them to where Leo is standing near the window, staring out of it even though we haven't even begun to move.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey." Leo's voice is not the happy tone of my best friend, but the uncaring tone of a stranger. The train car is silent for a moment before I speak again.

"Leo, I know you're mad at me, but if one of us is going to die," Leo winces as I say this, but I keep going, "then I don't want to carry on like this. I… I miss you."

Leo hesitates before giving me a hug. "I've missed you too."

* * *

**District 2, Ares's p.o.v**

I knew no one would come say goodbye to me. I'm a loner, my parents are dead, I have no siblings, and my uncle, the man who raised me, is going to be my mentor. Not that I care that I have no visitors. I'm coming back anyways.

Finally, we board the train. Right away, my district partner, Selena, starts chattering and batting her eyes lids. Of course, she's flirting with me. Selena is known as the district flirt, never staying with the same guy for more than a few months. I, for one, have never paid attention to her.

I am saved by Adriana, the other mentor, who whisks Selena away to "get to know her better", leaving Uncle Patriot and I alone

He studies me for a moment before breaking the silence. "Congratulation, you've made it this far. The question is, can you make it out?"

"Yes, sir," I say, staring straight ahead just as he has taught me.

"Really?" Patriot questions. He slowly circles around me, staring me down as he tries to intimidate me. "Because you have to prove it. Now how would one go about that?"

"By winning the games."

"How?" Patriot snaps.

"Intimidation." I recite. "The more afraid others are of me, the more they'll cooperate."

My uncle nods. "Good. Do things _my _way, and you just might survive."

"Yes, sir," I agree, but he's wrong. If I'm getting out, I'm doing it my way, not his. I will be known for my own strategies, not my uncle's.

* * *

**District 8, Sophie's p.o.v**

"Sophie! Sophie!" The door flies open, and my little sister and five cousins all tackle me at the same time. My mom and thirteen year old brother come in more calmly. I try not to cry in front of them, since they are the reason I am here. And I'm not ashamed of it either.

"You can do this, Sophie!"

"You're really brave, Sophie!"

"You're gonna come home… right, Sophie?"

I try to answer their comments and questions as best as I can, but with six little kids between the ages of six and eleven crowded around me, all speaking at once, this is difficult. My brother, Blake, gives me some relief by giving me a hug and saying a simple, "I believe in you."

The amount of time we have together is much too short, and the peacekeepers are soon forcing them out. My mom is the last one to leave. She manages an encouraging but sad smile before the door is slammed shut in her face.

On the train, the mentors leave my district partner and me alone to learn more about each other. Neither of us knows where to start, causing some awkwardness. Finally, my fellow tribute begins to speak. "Well, uh… I'm Lennius, but you can call me Lennie, I guess. I'm fifteen, and I'm here because I accidently killed a Peackeeper who was trying to sexually abuse my mom."

I try not to act shocked, but probably fail. "Oh, um… I'm Sophie. I'm sixteen, and long story short, I have a little brother and sister. My mom also adopted our five cousins. Mom works, but it's not enough. Neither is tesserae, so I've had to steal things and sell them to make extra money. Until I got caught."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lennie sighs. "I guess the odds really aren't in our favor, huh?

I shake my head. No. Not in the slightly. All I have to do is think of my family to know that.

* * *

**District 9, Whitney's p.o.v**

My parents leave the room on William's request. My older brother wants some alone time with me before I board the train. I know exactly what he's going to say, too, before he even says it.

"I'm so sorry, Whit. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not –" I begin, but he doesn't listen.

"Yes, it is. You're my little sister. You shouldn't have even been there, and I left you alone."

I know where he's coming from, but I know that the peacekeepers are really to blame. I sigh. Who knew one little event that happened two months ago could change my life completely.

_Two months previous_

_In my eyes, William and his friend are the coolest kids in the district. To them though, I'm just a twelve-year-old tagalong. It's rare that they let me come along, and today is clearly an exception._

_We are at the Head Peacekeeper's house, with rolls of toilet paper and cans of silly string and spray paint in our hands. Everyone gets to work. Silly string covers the lawn and the porch, toilet paper hangs in the trees, and graffiti decorates the walls of the house._

"_Time to scram!" William shouts suddenly. H and his friends scale the tall wooden fence easily, and take off towards home. They seem to have forgotten that I'm too small to climb the fence on my own. Suddenly, a large gloved hand grabs my arm tightly. Peacekeeper Thompson. "Well, kid, aren't you in a hell of a lot of trouble._

Apparently Peacekeeper Thompson holds grudges, because he told everyone I'd vandalized not just his house, but a half dozen others too, and had even stabbed him in the arm with a knife. Of course, that a lie. "It's Thompson's fault." I mutter.

"Yeah, but it's mine to. Just… promise me you'll fight Whit. You have to."

"I will." But how much does fighting really matter when you're a twelve-year-old girl in a fight to the death?

* * *

**Roan's p.o.v.**

I was six. Six years old when the tornado hit. _Whoosh_. Less than ten seconds it took for the roof to blow off the house. Less than ten seconds for a wall to collapse on my father as the tornado whooshed past my very eyes. It felt like I was spinning then, just as I'm spinning now.

Spinning, spinning, spinning. Spiraling to my certain death. I've been told I've already spiraled to insanity. Whether that true or not, I don't really care.

My own personal tornado is about to spit me out into the arena, but I will never stop spinning. The roaring in my head will never stop. Mom comes to see me, but I don't remember what she says. There's a district partner, but I don't comprehend what she says either. Same with the mentor.

Maybe this is when I'll finally see my dad.

* * *

**Teddy's p.o.v**

My name's Frederick Hussen, but most calls me Teddy. I'm seventeen years old. Not too long ago, the lady with the weird hair, face and clothes called my name. She must not of knowed that I'm called Teddy, 'cause she said Frederick. Now, the scary guys with the white clothes and masks and guns pushed me into a little room. Mama and Daddy and Ricky come in not too long after that. Mama's crying, and I feel bad. Did I hurt her?

"I'm sorry, Mama." I says.

"No, it's not your fault, Teddy." She gives me a big hug.

"Okay." I still don't know why she's sad. It makes me sad. "Mama? Why'm I here?"

"Because you're going to the Hunger Games, Teddy."

"Games? I like games!"

"Yes, I know." Mama says, still sad. "And we're going to see you again in a few weeks, okay?"

"Okay!"

We talks for a bit mores, and then the guys with the guns come and take Mama and Daddy and Ricky away. Then I get to go on a train!

On the train, the girl is there, the one I gave a big hug to. So is Weird Hair Lady. So is Maddie, who says she's our mentor. I hug everyone. I can't wait to play the game!

**Author's note: If you couldn't tell Roan is mentally unstable from seeing his father killed by a tornado, and Teddy is mentally disabled.**

**BIG NEWS! I have made a sponsor system! Here's how it works. You will receive points for doing the things below. Once you receive points you can cash them in to buy items that your favorite tribute(s) need(s). If you have questions, PM me or write a review. Of course, you do not have to participate. I just thought it would be a fun addition. :) Each chapter will have a list of everyone's points at the bottom of the page. The Chapter Question (CQ) can also be found there. Questions range in difficulty. Some need to be searched for on Fanfiction, others you can only guess at.**

**Ways to receive points: **

**Story favorite/story alert: **1 point

**Author favorite/alert: **2 points

**Review: **5 points each

**Answer chapter question (CQ) correctly: **3 – 10 points, depending on the level of difficulty.

**Long review with constructive criticism and positive feedback: **10 points

**Read and review another of my stories: **10 points per story

**Join my awesome Hunger Games Roleplaying Forum (and stay there): **25 points (pm me for details on forum)

**Item costs:**

**Empty water bottle: **3 points

**Rope: ** 3 points

**Matches: **5 points

**Food: **5 points

**Night vision goggles: **7 points

**Compass: ** 7 points

**Water purifying kit: **7 points

**Full water bottle: **10 points

**Sleeping bag: **15 points

**Burn medicine: **20 points

**Cough/cold/fever: **20 points

**Tribute's weapon of choice: **45 points

**CQ (worth 5 sponsor points): My first fanfic was a:**

**a.) Hunger Games fic**

**b.) Harry Potter fic**

**c.) Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic**

**d.) Twilight fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Earth Day. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Orca's p.o.v.**

A mermaid and a fisherman. Typical for District 4 costumes, as ridiculous as it is. Krill grins at me as I walk out to the chariots. "A mermaid! What a surprise!" He's sarcastic, thank God.

I smile back at him, since making friends with him and gaining his trust is part of my strategy. It's better to have friends in the arena than enemies. "Yeah, and a fisherman! I would have never guessed. Now come on, let's meet our allies."

I lead him over to the Districts One and Two chariots, where the other careers are gathered. As we approach, I quickly look them over. The tall, fit boy from One has the look of a leader, as he stands straight and confident, but no cocky. His district partner, the one who looked as though she would burst into tears at the District One reaping, silently hovers by his side, staring warily at the girl from Two. The other girl makes googly-eyes at the boy from One, clearly flirting, while her district partner stands around looking bored.

I clear my throat. "One and Two, right? We're from Four."

The boy from One nods "You'll be joining the alliance then?"

"Of course."

Another nod. "I'm Leo." Following his lead, everyone introduces themselves. The girl from One is Nova, and the tributes from Two are Ares and Selena. It will work to my advantage to remember who is who.

We talk for a bit, mostly about the Quell before Krill asks, "so, who's the team leader?"

Nova looks at Leo expectantly, but Selena is the one to speak. "Well, _I _vote for Leo. I bet you're a great leader, right hun?"

Before he can reply, Nova says coldly, "Yes, he would. The best in our district." She and Selena glare daggers at each other until I interrupt.

"All in favor, raise your hands." Every hand goes up. "It's settled then. Our leader is Leo of District One."

Leo smiles slightly, but clearly there is something else on his mind. You'd have to be an idiot not to see it. It's only a matter of discovering what it is.

* * *

**Axis's p.o.v. **

The train ride has been one of the most awkward in my life. The District Seven mentors ask Skye and me questions, which we try our best to answer. Then, once they know everything there is to know about us, they go off to converse by themselves. Meanwhile, Skye sits in silence and gazes out the window. As hard as I try, I don't understand her at all. Even though I personally wasn't there, I heard she stood up during the district meeting and _asked_ to be voted for, simply to save an orphan she hasn't even met. I think she's crazy, but deep down, I wish someone would have done that for me.

I'm not much of a talker, and Skye apparently has nothing to say either, so we keep quiet. Once in the Capitol, our stylists dress us up as trees. Again. We're always trees. Or lumberjacks. But what does it matter? The Capitolites enjoy this way too much. Our stylists tell us to smile and wave, and we do so, but the smiles are fake. The chariot rolls on, when suddenly, someone screams from up ahead.

* * *

**Clarissa's p.o.v.**

Colton gives my hand a squeeze before getting off the train. I'm reluctant to leave him, because while we'll see each other in a few hours, neither of us knows how much longer we have with each other. Only one of us can make it out alive, and although he doesn't say it, I know Colton is determined for it to be me.

Being from District Twelve, we're at a disadvantage. For one thing, we only have one mentor, because District Twelve has had only one tribute make it out alive in twenty-four years. It must be hard for him, seeing kids die year after year, and not having anyone else in the district who knows exactly what he goes through. Maybe that's why he's so quiet.

Colton and I are separated almost immediately as we are taken into the hands of our prep teams. My prep team fuses over me, trying to "prefect my imperfect qualities". Then my stylist comes in. She's a grumpy lady, who constantly mutters to herself but doesn't say a word directly to me, not even to tell me her name. She dresses me up as a coal miner, and when I go out the chariots in the square, I find that Colton's stylist has done the same thing to him. No surprise there really.

"Nice outfit." Colton says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yours too," I reply, even though they are exactly the same.

We board are chariot are wait for the parade to begin. The costumes are all unoriginal, based on whatever district the tribute is from's industry. Still the Capitol goes wild, especially for One, Two, and Four, the career districts.

Then it is our turn, and the chariot lurches forward. Colton stares straight ahead, and so I do the same. As a result, we don't get as big of a reaction as some of the other districts. Suddenly, near the beginning of the line, chaos erupts.

* * *

**Lucia's p.o.v.**

The colorful lights that cover Franklin's and my costumes twinkle like those on a Christmas tree, and in the crowd, a dozen more bright lights and camera flashes glare in my eyes. I'm under stress, anxious about going into the arena in a few days. What's worse, I'm not even allowed my medication. The Peacekeepers took that away not long after I was reaped when I tried to bring it with me.

"Are you going to be alright?" Franklin asks me as we board the chariot.

I nod. If Franklin can go into this think with only one arm, I won't complain either. I duck my head as we ride along. I know it won't earn me sponsors, but passing out during the middle of the tribute parade will make things worse.

I squeeze my eyes shut. _Don't think about passing out. Ignore the lights. Calm down. _Thinking this way helps for a while, until I feel my legs turn to jelly. The next thing I know, I open my eyes to find myself lying in a bed. Great. That's just what I need.

* * *

**Wilbur's p.o.v.**

I'm never told anything. Ever. So I should be used to being left in the dark. Why should an orphan, who nobody wants, be told anything, anyway? Why should we be alerted that our district is going to vote to send us to our deaths?

Up ahead in the District Three chariot, a girl has just fainted and tumbled out of the back. The crowd is hysterical, with people screaming and craning their necks to see. The District Four chariot manages to stop in time, but District Five does not and crashes into Four. Our chariot swerves and comes to a stop a safe distance ahead. Looking back, things have gotten messy. Districts Four, Five, Nine, Ten, and Eleven were involved in the collision. One, Two, and Three are at the end of the street. Seven and Eight have pulled up behind us, while Twelve stops just in time. The big bulky guy from Eleven stares dumbfounded at the scene as if he accidently knocked over a tower of blocks he had been building. The boy from Ten screams something about a tornado. The boy from Three has jumped from his chariot and is now kneeling by his unconscious district partner's side.

Meanwhile, President Simmons tries to get everyone under control. "Now, everyone calm down!" He shouts into the microphone, his voice echoing throughout the square. "Everything is just fine! I assure you the Peacekeepers will have things under control soon. In the meantime, I suggest all mentors, escorts, and stylists take their tributes inside as soon as possible."

Everything continues to be chaotic as mentors and escorts herd everyone together and inside. We're stuck in the elevator with One and Two, so no one really speaks. Finally, One and Two get off at their designated floors, and Janet and I are left with the mentors and escort.

"What happened out there?" Janet asks in a small voice.

"We don't know," one of the mentors reply, "but we'll let you know as soon as we find out."

I sigh. Again with my theory. Orphans are never told anything. But judging by the adults faces, I don't think they even know.

* * *

**Clay's p.o.v.**

It takes a bit of time to untangle ourselves from that monstrous mess of chariots. We finally head inside. Being District Five, we are obviously on the fifth floor. We have plenty of space, much more than at home. There's more food than I could possibly ever eat, too.

After dinner, one of the mentors disappears from the floor to find out exactly what caused the District Three girl to collapse. She comes back with grim news. "It was an epileptic seizure."

"What's an epi-leptic sea-ser?" Millie asks.

I roll my eyes. She's two years older than me, but doesn't know how to pronounce "epileptic seizure", much less know what it is. "Epileptic seizure." I correct. "They're convulsions accompanied by impaired consciousness."

Millie blinks at me. "English please?"

I sigh. "Really? You're eighteen aren't? You should be able to handle this. In elementary school words, that basically means something goes wrong in one's brain that makes them shake uncontrollably and pass out."

Millie glares at me. "You know, just because everyone's not district geniuses like you doesn't mean the rest of us are idiots."

"I'm not a genius." I reply. "I'm just well-educated. I study and read books. I wasn't just _born _smart."

Millie doesn't reply, which is fine by me. Intelligence and common sense is going to aid me through these games and will be the cause of my survival, so she can do whatever she wants, no matter how foolish the plan is.

**CQ: What two dog breeds is the mixed breed dog in my avatar? (3 points for the well-known breed, 5 for the lesser-known, 8 for both)**

**Sponsor point record (In alphabetical order):**

**Blueskies99: **1

**Books are air: **11

**Celtic: **30

**Jess: **44

**Kate: **54

**Rette: **2

**Sweethearts together: **12


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Franklin's p.o.v.**

I sit at the table, enjoying the fancy Capitol breakfast that has been set out in front of me when Lucia comes in. She's pale, but looks slightly better. "Feeling better?" Her mentor asks as she sits down. We've all been worried about her since her seizure took hold yesterday.

"A little," Lucia admits. "I've been trying to calm my nerves, but nothing's helped." She pauses. "How am I going to get sponsors now?"

"It's not too late." Her mentor assures her. "You still have training to go through." Lucia nods, but she doesn't look too convinced.

As soon as breakfast is over, we go down for training. Agatha, the Head Trainer, explains how training works. No physical fighting is allowed. If tributes want to fight hand-to-hand or practice another interactive from of fighting, they must request help from the training. Like I'll be doing that; having only one arm limits my options quite a bit. After explaining the rules, she sets us free. The careers practically run to the weapons, while Lucia goes to fire-building, and I go to camouflage.

Before I know it, it's time for lunch. I sit alone and take the time to people-watch. The six careers, of course, are clustered together. The tributes from Six sit together, giving me the impression that they're close. The tributes from Twelve also sit together. This makes sense, since I remember from watching the reapings that they are brother and sister. The large, mentally challenged boy from eleven has settled himself next to the boy from nine, who looks slightly uncomfortable with his situation. Meanwhile, their district partners, two twelve year olds, sit beside each other, probably comforted by having someone their own age around. Other than that, everyone else is alone.

After lunch, I join Lucia at the knot-tying station. We work in silence, mainly because I need to use my teeth to tie the knots. Sadly, the silence does not last long.

"Hey, Quiver!" Someone calls. Lucia stiffens beside me, not daring to look up.

"What was the matter last night at the tribute parade, huh?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see it is the blonde girl from Two who has spoken. Behind her, half of her alliance is smirking, while the other half longs as though they'd rather be somewhere else. Lucia, of course, is too frightened to reply, so the girl continues. "We saw you fall out of the chariot. Were you so scared that you couldn't even stay conscious?"

Lucia shakes her head. "Why… why do you even care? It has nothing to do with you."

"Because," Two smirks, "you're a weakling. And weaklings are always the first to go. You might as well not even try."

Lucia blinks, trying not to get upset over Two's words. "Leave me alone." She manages to say calmly.

This only amuses her tormentor. "Why don't you just faint again. That will get rid of us. No wonder your district voted for you. You're such a baby."

Even though I don't know Lucia very well, I still hate to see her being teased, and I know I just can't stand there. So, I possible make the biggest mistake of my life and stand up to a career. "You don't even know her! You don't know what's going on in her life. How would you like it if someone taunted you about being a whore? You don't really think no one noticed you batting your eyes at the boy from One all day, when you just met him, do you?"

Everyone stares at me in shock. Only Selena doesn't bend. However she becomes even angrier. "You better keep your eye out in the arena, Three. Because I'll be looking for you." With that, she and the other careers leave us alone.

"Franklin…" Lucia begins.

I stop her. "Don't. I had to."

Lucia sighs. "No offensive, but I don't know if that was really brave, or really stupid. She's going to come after you, you know. A career isn't likely to forget something like that. They tend to hold grudges."

Deep down, I know that she's right. In fact, I probably just wrote my death sentence right there and then.

* * *

**Whitney's p.o.v.**

Training for a fight to the death is scary enough, but when you're one of the youngest people here, I think it's even worse. When I first get to training, I'm too scared to go to the weapons, even though I know I should try something eventually if I want to live. I need to defend myself. Maybe after lunch, I'll try out a weapon or two, but for now, I head to the snares station and spend a lot of time there. Then, I head to the fire building station, and set to work making a flame.

Just when I begin to get a tiny spark, a timid voice behind me quietly whispers, "Can I join you?"

I look up to see a girl about my age standing there. Her shiny black hair is pulled into a ponytail, and her eyes are a warm shade of brown. Her skin is a medium tone, but she's very skinny and frail, like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Judging by the "11" on her training outfit, she probably hasn't. "Of course," I reply with a smile. "There's plenty of room for both of us here."

The girl smiles back, and kneels down beside me. "I'm Whitney," I say, to make conversation. "Or Whit. I'm from 9."

The girl seems startled that I talked to her, but she gets over it quickly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clementine, and I'm from 11."

"I like your name." I say honestly, and Clementine smiles again.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

There's an awkward silence as my fire finally gets ignited. I get too excited at first, and must not attend to it properly or something, because it soon goes out, and I start again. "So, why were you voted for?" I pause, and then quickly add, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay." Clementine replies. "Eleven needs a lot of workers, so they picked kids that can't work. I have a really bad immune system, and get sick a lot. So much that I could never even go to school, and I hardly ever got to leave my house. Until now, at least."

"I'm sorry. That must be horrible!"

Clementine hesitates. "It's really boring. And some days I try to sneak out, but that just worries my mom, so I don't do it very often. What about you? Why are you here?"

I tell her my story, from start to finish, of how vandalizing the Head Peacekeeper's house landed me in the games. As I talk, Clementine's eyes grow wide.

"Wow, that's terrible! It's horrible how Peacekeepers hold grudges so much."

"Yeah…" I sigh. After a few more minutes, I get my fire started for more than just a few seconds. Once it has been burning for several minutes, I help Clementine with hers. Soon afterwards, it's time for lunch.

"Want to sit with me?" I ask, and Clementine nods. As we eat, I ask her about her family. She tells me she has and older brother and sister, and used to have a little brother, but he died as a baby.

"What about you?" She asks in return.

"Well, there's my parents and fifteen-year-old brother, William. It's small, but I like it that way."

Clementine smiles. "What are you going to do after lunch?"

I hesitate. "I was thinking I'd try a weapon. For defense, you know? Just in case."

"Mind if I come?"

I smile. "Of course you can!"

After lunch, the two of us decide to go to knives. Clementine throws a knife, but it soars right past the target. Then, I take a turn, and to my surprise, my knife somehow lodges itself in the dummy's leg. It's nowhere near the bull's eye on the heart, but it's a start.

"How'd you do that?" Clementine asks.

"I don't know. I'm used to throwing a ball around with my brother, and have really good aim then, so maybe I could use it with knives."

Clementine and I spend a good part of our time with knives. The knife trainer wanders over and shows me how to throw with more accuracy. He explains the difference between throwing a knife and a ball, and gradually I improve. My knife still never hits the bull's eye, but maybe if I focus on knives, I can use it well enough in my private session with the gamemakers.

At dinner, Cilantro and I talk about our day. Ever since lunch, Clementine's district partner, Teddy, has followed Cilantro around. Cilantro says he has no clue why, but he doesn't have the heart to send him away. Apparently, Teddy is really fond of him, and I'm guessing Cilantro has a soft spot for the boy from Eleven, too. As for weapons, he prefers scythes for now, but is willing to work with knives tomorrow.

I tell about meeting Clementine, and the knives. My mentor advises to keep working with the knives, but to avoid alliance. "If she doesn't have fighting skills, she could drag you down," he warns. I'm not so sure about that, because I still might want Clementine as an ally. That night, I go to bed somewhat happy. I may only be twelve, but I am not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Cilantro's p.o.v.**

On the first day of training, I start out alone. I sit down alone at lunch, but soon I'm joined by the boy from Eleven, though I'm not sure why he chose me out of everyone.

"Hi!" He says cheerfully as he sits down. "I'm Frederick, but most calls me Teddy."

"Um… hello." I say warily. I wasn't planning on talking to anyone here except for maybe Whitney, but she has found someone her own age to hang out with.

"What's your name?"

"Cilantro."

"Cil-Cilly-"

"Cil-LAWN-tro."

"Silly-tro?"

I sigh. "Yeah. That works."

"Yay! Hi Silly-tro! I live in District 'leven! What 'bout you?"

"Nine."

"Cool! Do you like Nine?" Teddy asks. "I like 'leven. There are apples and pears and orangies, and grapies and all sorts of things. I can't eat them though unless Mama and Daddy say."

"Oh, um… It's okay, I guess. There are a lot of grain and corn fields. It's home though, better than here for sure."

"When do you think we'll start playin' the game?" Teddy asks enthusiastically.

"You mean the Hunger Games?"

"Yeah!"

"Four days," I reply. "We have until Friday morning."

"Yay! I can't wait to play!"

Teddy is so enthusiastic about this, I can't help but frown in confusion. I wonder what his parents had to tell him for him to not be afraid. Did they tell him it was literally a game, like tag or hide and seek? How District Eleven could send someone so sweet and innocent, who doesn't even know the concept of the Hunger Games to their death, I'll never know. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"You okay?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

After lunch, I expect Teddy to leave me alone, but he doesn't. In fact, the following two days of training, he's still hanging around, trailing after me and chattering happily, asking questions and making comments. He copies my every move, or tries to anyway. Eventually, I get used to, and even enjoy his company. I don't know why he decided to follow me around, but now, I'm kind of glad he did.

* * *

**Janet's p.o.v. **

The first day of training isn't bad. I spend the day avoiding weapons and therefore the careers. Wilbur however, works with different weapons, so I don't see him until later.

On the second day, I realize something's different. Looking around, I don't see Wilbur anywhere. At lunch, it becomes even clearer. Wilbur has disappeared. Before I can wonder where he is, the training room door burst open, and two Peacekeepers come in, dragging Wilbur behind them. They tie him to a pole and rip off his shirt. I'm about to go to him, but he gives me a stern look, telling me with his eyes to stay. Even though I don't want to, I listen to him.

"Listen up!" One of the Peacekeepers barks. "If you don't wanna train, then that's fine by us! But trying to defy the Capitol, and claiming you 'refuse' to participate in the _games _in unacceptable! Let the male tribute from Six be an example to the rest of you."

With a crack, the Peacekeeper's whip lands hard on Wilbur's back. He winces in pain, and I have to try hard not to cry out for him. I so desperately want to run and help him, but I know that won't do us any good. So instead, I squeeze my eyes shut, unable to watch.

Needless to say, after training is over, our mentors, Marty and Nina are extremely angry at Wilbur.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Marty snaps. "Skipping training, and then when you're discovered, mouthing off to the Peacekeepers saying you refuse to participate in their games? Do you want to get yourself killed for sure?"

"I don't want to be here! I don't want to be a pawn in their games. So, I'm protesting."

"Look kid, _no one_ wants to be here. But you're stuck here, so you might as well at least attempt to survive. And the way you're going, you aren't going to make it. So shape up your act. Go to training tomorrow, and drop this protesting thing."

"No." Wilbur says simply.

"No?" Marty throws up his hands. "Fine then! If you're not willing to try to survive, I'm not willing to help you. Because like it or not, you _are _going into the games." And with that, he storms from the room. Frowning, Nina follows him, leaving Wilbur and I alone.

"I won't do it, Janet. I won't be just a player in their games. I'm not going to do what they want. You can count on it."

Judging by the intensity in his eyes, I'm convinced he's right.

* * *

**Selena's p.o.v.**

Forget Ares. He ignores me, anyway. I've moved on. Leo Donaldson will be my number twenty, even if it is for a few weeks. For one thing, he's incredibly attractive, with thick, but not too long brown hair and warm light brown eyes to match. He's the perfect choice as the leader of the careers. Everything about him is perfect, and he doesn't even know my reputation. Only one thing stands in my way: His district partner, Nova.

He's crazy about her. She's just too blind to see it. Unfortunately, she's not blind to my flirting, and she hates me for it. I couldn't care less, however, and just keep right on doing it.

One the second day of training, Leo convinces us to work with edible plants. I think it's pointless, but I don't argue, and neither does anyone else. The boy from 5 is already there, but our alliance makes ourselves at home anyway. We work in silence, doing what the instructor tells us to do. Suddenly, the boy from Five speaks up.

"You're doing it wrong." He says loudly to Orca.

"_Excuse me?!" _

"You're doing it wrong." He repeats, before launching into an explanation of everything she's doing wrong, something I can't follow, not that I want to.

"Are you_ correcting_ me?" Orca asks in amazement.

"Yes," Five replies, "because apparently some of us are smarter than others."

Orca's dark brown eyes grow darker than normal, if that's even possible. "_Never_ insult a career." She snaps. "You're going to regret this.

Five shrugs. "Maybe."

Orca walks angrily away, and the rest of us follow after laughing a bit about the situation. "Five's mine." Orca hisses. "The rest of you can divide up the others however you like, but I get Five."

I smirk. Before this, the tributes from Four didn't seem very career-like, but this makes a difference. "As long as I get Three," I say.

"Deal."

Just yesterday, the boy from Three called me a whore. And as Three and Five will learn, you must never insult a career. We will come after you. Next stop, private sessions with the gamemakers and interview. And then, they, along with the other tributes had better watch out.

**Next Chapter: Training scores and interviews! :D**

**CQ (5 points): The relationship between Cilantro and Teddy is based on which fictional characters**

**A.) George and Lennie from "Of Mice and Men"**

**B.) Gilbert and Arnie from "What's Eating Gilbert Grape?"**

**C.) Charlie and Raymond from "Rainman"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: The training scores and interviews, along with other major parts of the story such as the bloodbath and the finale will be in third person, just makes things easier and p.o.v's less short. :) As for the interview, only the highlights will be hit, because otherwise I'll need at least two chapters to cover it all. And that would be boring. :) So anyway, chapter six.**

Chapter 6

**General p.o.v.**

On the first floor of the tribute center, Nova sits on the couch, staring straight ahead. She is at war with herself, knowing she has to tell Leo the truth before they go into the games. If she waits until tomorrow, she knows she'll never be able to do so. On the other hand, what will Leo think of her? It can't be any worse than what he thinks now. Besides, he's her best friend. If anyone would be accepting of her, it would definitely be him.

As her best friend, Leo can detect Nova's emotions easily, and right now, he can see she is clearly upset. Concerned, he sits down beside her. "Nova, what's wrong?"

Nova sighs. "Nothing. I'm just nervous." Technically, this isn't a lie, but she isn't talking about training scores like Leo thinks she is.

"It will be okay. I'm sure you did really well."

Nova smiles weakly. "Thanks, Leo. You're the best."

Leo wants to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug, but he can't bring himself to do so. Soon, their mentors and escort join them, sitting on the other couch, and turn on the television.

Leo's score is the first to appear. A ten! Everyone congratulates him, and Leo grins in return. Next to appear is Nova's. It's an eight, which only decent for a career. However, it's enough for the others in the alliance to not want to kick her out of the alliance, which both Leo and Nova are thankful for.

On the second floor, Ares wonders if the shape his uncle's mouth has taken is actually a smile of pride as a large ten appears on the screen beside his name. But maybe he's just imagining things. Next to him, Silena cries out in excitement at her nine, mainly because she scored higher than Nova, the District One girl. Ares will never understand her motives.

The tributes from Three aren't nearly as joyful as Districts One and Two, as Franklin receives a five and Lucia a four. Their mentors try to encourage them, but the pair slink away to their rooms alone once the scores have all been presented. In district Four, Krill and Orca are happy with their scores of eight and nine, respectively.

On the fifth floor, Clayton scowls at his seven, having expected something higher. His mood worsens when Millie receives an eight. One floor above them, unlike Clayton, Wilbur is pleasantly surprised at _his _seven, while Janet receives a five, which is about what she expected. On district Seven's floor, quiet Axis ducks his head in shame when he sees his low score of four, while Skye beams happily at her eight. Lennie and Sophie have earned decent scores of seven and six, which surprise them slightly.

Meanwhile on the ninth floor, Cilantro and Whitney celebrate. Cilantro is ecstatic about his nine, a score higher than two of the careers'. Whitney's eyes widen at the six next to her name, as it's one of the highest to be earned by a twelve-year-old in the history of the games. Their mentor couldn't be prouder.

District Ten, however doesn't have nearly as good of results, as both tributes have earned threes. Sable stares at the ground, trying not to cry, while Roan is too busy muttering about "blowing away" to care. Sable shouldn't be too surprised, since, because of her glaucoma, she couldn't seem to properly use a single weapon, but she can't help but feel disappointed. Both District Eleven tributes received fours. Clementine has come to expect her low score, but Teddy doesn't understand the concept.

"Is that good?" He asks.

His mentor smiles weakly, wondering how she's going make it through this. "You did wonderfully Teddy," she says, knowing he did all he was capable of. "Great job."

On the top floor, the Calvage siblings wait anxiously for their scores. Finally, a seven appears by Colton's name and a five by Clarissa's. Really, they couldn't ask for anything better. Their mentor knows they worked to the best of their abilities, and that's enough to please him.

* * *

**Nova's p.o.v.**

Leo's door is closed, but that doesn't mean he's necessarily asleep. He's been retreating into his room whenever he can to get some peace and maybe come up with a strategy for tomorrow, so I don't blame him.

I don't know if I can go through with this. I know I can trust Leo, but that doesn't make things better. Still, I know that I have to tell him, and if I don't have the courage to do it now, I never will. Taking a deep breath, I rap timidly on Leo's door.

It opens after only a few seconds. "Hey Nova," he says cheerfully, but his smile quickly disappears. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, hoping I'm not blushing. "I… I just have something to tell you privately. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He steps aside and lets me in, closing the door behind me. "What is it?"

"It's about the 'Weapon Room Incident'."

The pain that crosses Leo's face is unbearable, but yet I wonder why it's even there at all. "Nova, I don't want to talk about that. Please." He says weakly.

"I know," I sigh, "but we have to. It's important."

Leo doesn't reply, so I decide to just continue. "It wasn't what everyone thought. It wasn't by choice at all. I didn't _ask_ to be caught in the weapon room with Brick." No, bad choice of words. I quickly correct myself. "In fact, I didn't want to be in there with him at all."

Leo's head snaps up to look at me. "What?"

My voice is shaky when I start talking again. "On the day it happened I went into the weapon room alone to put away, and I was just about to leave, when suddenly _he_ was there. He closed the door, and I asked him what he was doing. He replied that he wanted to "get lucky" and took off his clothes before pushing me against the wall. I struggled to get free, but you know how strong he is, and so he stripped off his own clothes and… physically forced me to do it with him. I fought him, but was no use. I have no idea how long we were in there for. Probably not more than twenty minutes, but to me it felt like hours. When Serendipity found us, she clearly didn't see my tears. Either that, or she didn't care. Then the rumors started, and even you believed them."

Leo's expression is full of emotion, from anger to disbelief. "Nova, why didn't you tell me?" he asks weakly.

"Because you wouldn't let me!" I snap, tears threatening to spill. "You _left_ me alone, Leo, just when I needed you most! I couldn't even talk to you! Since then, all I've wanted to know is _why_? We've always been there for each other…. Why change now?"

Leo seems stunned at my outburst, and he's silent for a moment before saying softly, "Because I'm an idiot, Nova. I should have let you explain, instead of assuming the worse like everyone else, but I…" he trails off, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry, too." I move to hug him, but then stop myself. I'm not done yet. "Leo, there's… there's something else."

Leo wraps his arm around gently, and the gesture makes me want to only move closer to him, but I don't. "What is it? You can tell me."

Now is the time. I've never said it aloud, because it makes everything so much more real, but now I have to. Someone needs to know, and I wouldn't want anyone but Leo to be that someone. It takes a moment for me to force the words out. "I… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Leo's p.o.v.**

_I'm pregnant._ The words ring in my ears as I take time to comprehend exactly what they mean. It doesn't take long though. When I get back to One, Brick is a dead man. Then I remember; I'm not coming back to One. Nova will, but not me. Not alive, that is. I'll be the dead man.

I'm about to call Brick all the insults I've been holding inside until I look directly at Nova. She's avoiding my eyes, and tears silently begin to form in hers. She sees me watching her and turns her head away from me, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Without thinking, I move closer to her and embrace her in a tight hug. She seems surprised at first, but then buries her head in my chest and lets the tears flow. I hold her in my arms, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. We stay like this for hours, until I wake up in the morning with her hair tickling my nose, my arm still draped around her, and her head resting peacefully on my chest.

* * *

**General p.o.v.**

The interviews. Dreaded by some, loved by others. This is the tributes' last chance to gain sponsors, and they know it. For this reason, many of them come up with angles, such as flirtatiousness and confidence.

Nova's angle is cheerful and talkative, while Leo's is laid back and joking. Most of the first eight tributes do well, except for Lucia, who stumbles over her words. Millie, Clayton, and Janet's interviews also go decently, but Wilbur's does not. Every question Maximus Flickerman asks is replied to with a rude remark. He even states, "I would boycott the games if I could. But as the peacekeepers here have taught me, I don't have a choice." He lifts his shirt just enough for the audience to see his scarred back and they gasp in surprise, partly because of how painful his back appears to be, and partly because of how rebellious the boy is to receive the scars. Why on earth would he do that?

Axis' interview is uninteresting, while Skye is asked about volunteering in front of the district. She remains calm and earns plenty of applause. The district eight interviews go well, but both tributes are eager to get off the stage. Cilantro takes a calm approach, while Whitney appears sweet and charming. Her training score of six is the highlight of her interview. Sable is asked about her glaucoma, while Roan is asked about what the word "tornado" means to him, and the story of his father comes flooding out, making over half of the members in the audience cry. The tears continue when Clementine discusses her poor immune system. However, Teddy brings a smile back to everyone's face as he unintentionally makes them laugh with his sweet, talkative personality. The Calvage siblings mostly talk about their family and each other, and the audience is moved by the story. Many cry once more at the thought of them being separated.

Yes, this year will be an interesting one. And the Capitol can't wait for it to begin.

**CQ (5 points): Which of the following books/series have I NOT read?**

**A.) The Heroes of Olympus**

**B.) The Mortal Instruments**

**C.) A Dog's Purpose/A Dog's Journey**

**D.) Warriors**

**The correct answer to last CQ is A.) George and Lennie. :)**

**Sponsor Point Record:**

**Blueskies99: **16

**Books are air: **21

**Celtic: **50

**EmilythatsMe**:27

**Jess: **54

**Kate: **69

**Rette: **2

**Sweethearts together: **17


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's the bloodbath chapter. I know the p.o.v's are short, but for some of the tributes, this may be the last chance I have to write their p.o.v, and I know readers want more of the other character's story instead of focusing on just one district like I did last chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sable's p.o.v.**

As I lay in bed, unable to sleep, I realize this will probably be the last time I'll ever sleep in a bed. It might be the last time I sleep _anywhere_, so I probably should enjoy it while it lasts, but I just can't fall asleep. I suspect no one else can either, except for the escorts and maybe some of the less caring mentors, but they're not the ones who may die tomorrow.

I'm not sure who will win these games, but chances are it won't be me. I'm not trying to be a pessimist, but chances of a legally blind, fourteen-year-old girl winning can't be good. Then it hits me. If I do win these games somehow, I'd have enough money to pay for the surgery that would improve my vision significantly. It wouldn't be perfected, but it would come close. For the first time in ages, I imagine what it would be like to see clearly. To see what my family and friends look like. To be able to walk around District Ten and soak in the details. To see each individual blade of grass, and the cows that graze upon it. I can't remember a time when I was able to see, but it's something I want so badly to achieve, and if I win, it just may happen. With that in mind, I manage to sleep a little. It may not be much, but at least it's something. If I have anything to live for, it's hope.

* * *

**Colton's p.o.v**

As to be expected, I can't sleep. It isn't long before there is a soft knocking at my door. "Come in," I say with a sigh.

It's Clarissa. "Colton?" she asks softly. "I can't sleep. Can I come in with you?"

I nod. "Yeah. Of course you can, Clare." I lift up the covers and slide over, making room for my little sister in the bed. She climbs in eagerly.

"Colton, why did they do this to us?" She says softly. "To our family."

I can't bring myself to tell her the truth, that it's most likely because of Dad taking more than our family's share of supplies, so I invent another possible reason. "Sometimes, people are jealous of what they don't have. They're also desperate for their own kids not to get reaped. Being the mayor's kids, we just seem like the easiest choice. We have a better chance than the Seam kids."

"But to send both of us? We can't _both_ win. We have to be separated one way or the other. And I… I'm scared, Colton. I don't want to die. But I don't want to lose you either!"

I put my arm around her. "You're not going to die. I'm going to make sure you get to the end."

"And then what?" Clarissa whispers, looking directly into my eyes. "What if we're the final two?"

"Then you go home, and I die."

"Colton! I can't kill you! Are you crazy?"

"No. But you won't have to kill me. There are other ways of dying other than being killed by a human being."

Clarissa begins to cry, and I feel guilty for saying what I did, but she needs to understand that I will not be going back to Twelve, no matter what. "No! I – I won't let you! I'll die first!"

"Dammit Clarissa!" I snap. I normally never swear at my siblings, but this is serious. Our family needs someone to come home, and as she's my little sister, I'm determined for it to be Clarissa. "You're not making this any easier! I'm your older brother, and all my life I've made it my moral responsibility to protect you. If you died, and I could have done something to protect it, I'd never forgive myself. I would have failed. I _will _send you home, and it would be nice if you can help me a bit! You're making me having to leave you worse. I don't want to die. But losing you would be worse than death. So please. Clare, I _beg _you. Cooperate."

My sister's quiet for a moment until she speaks again. "How am I supposed to live without you? I'll feel survivor's guilt too. I'll never forgive myself if you die either. "

"Yes," I sigh. "You will. I realize that. But you're strong. You have our family. No one will blame you, but they might blame me. They won't say so out loud, but being the eldest in the family, it's my unofficial responsibility to protect you. Please, Clare, never stop living. For me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Clarissa says, her voice quivering. "I… I'll try to be brave. But it's just not fair."

"I know." I reply softly, hugging her close. "I know."

We stay like that, not saying anything more, until we both finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Roan's p.o.v**

_Six years old. My four-year sister wants her blanket. She won't stop screaming without it. Against Mom's protests, Dad leaves the storm cellar to go get it. After a while, I get scared, and run after Dad before Mom can stop me._

_He's looking frantically, but can't find my sister's blanket anywhere. "Roan! Get back to the cellar! Now!" _

"_No!" I cry. "I'm scared, Daddy! I want to be with you!"_

_I'm about run to him but a deafening roar stops me in my tracks as the roof is literally ripped off our heads. _

"_Get down!" Dad yells. "Cover your head!"_

_I do as I'm told, and peeking out of my fingers, I can see Dad doing the same. Suddenly, the wall near my father crumbles down, landing on him with a deadly crash. I disobey his orders and lift up my head in alarm! "Dad? Daddy!" _

_Then I see it. A gray, twisting funnel cloud a least a fourth of a mile wide, or so it seems, tears past the house, destroying everything in its path, whether it be mailboxes or trees. I scream as the massive tree in the yard comes tumbling down into the house before falling unconscious. _

I have this nightmare nearly every night. I should be used to it, but I'm not. I've been spinning in that tornado since I was six. Why stop now? Maybe it plans to spit me out into the arena. Yeah, that's it.

They put me in a glass tube. I hate glass tubes. I hate confinement. I hate noise. I want out. But once I see the arena, I don't want out of the tube. I want out of here period. Please. Just let me see my dad again.

* * *

**Clayton's p.o.v.**

Last night, because I couldn't sleep, I spent every possible moment studying past games and victors. I feel like I'm ready for anything now. Sure, the girl from Four is determined to murder me, but I won't let that get in my way. I can handle her. In fact, I can handle anything that is thrown at me. Bring it on. I may be just a sixteen year old from District Five, but I'm going to win this thing.

Millie and I don't talk much at breakfast. "Good luck." I say awkwardly as we're about to leave, and she smiles slightly.

"You too, Clayton."

They go through standard procedures on the hovercraft, such as injecting a tracker into each tributes arm. In preparation for the arena, my stylist dresses me in a raincoat and galoshes, suggesting a rainy climate. I can handle being cold and wet. I'm used to weather like that back home in Five. Hopefully other districts aren't as used to being wet.

I step into my cylinder and wait to be taken to the arena. When my plate finally rises, I see that it's likely I'll make good use of my raincoat, as the sky is cloudy and gray. I also see that the girl is only a few plates down from me. _Shit._ Oh well, like I've said previously, I can handle her. I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be, at least.

* * *

**Axis's p.o.v.**

At home in the orphanage, we'd play a game of "surviving the wilderness". We'd go out in the woods of seven and built campfires, gathered berries, and pretended to hunt mockingjays. I never realized how useful it might be someday. But as Mrs. Pillsbury, our caretaker used to say – and still most likely does – "it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt". Luckily, getting hurt only happened once.

It was a nice summer day a few years ago. There were four of us that day. I was twelve, my best friend Elena was eleven, Sam was nine, and Almond was six. Things were going fine, until little Almond said, "I'm tired of berries. Let's eat those walnuts."

He pointed up a tall tree, and Elena, being the most adventurous and the best climber, started making her way up the tree. Little did she know, she steps on a branch that had been damaged the night before. It snapped in half underneath, and Elena came crashing down with it. She ended up breaking her arm. Mrs. Pillsbury was careful not to let us go too far from the orphanage after that.

Thinking about them makes me think of home. I miss home. I miss my family, because even though we're not biological, we're still close. I hope I make it home to them. Because we're all we have, we can't lose each other.

The first thing I notice about the arena is the forest. That's good. Maybe my childhood game can help me win this.

* * *

**Teddy's p.o.v.**

It's time for the game to start soon! I like games, and I want to play already! But I don't know how to play the game, so I ask Clemmy, my little district partner.

She has to think about it. Maybe she doesn't remember how to play. "Well, you run as fast as you can. And then you hide. Okay?"

"Like Hide and Go Seek?"

Clemmy smiles. "Yeah. Like that."

"Can I hide with someone else?"

"No, it might be better not to. Especially if they have sharp things."

"What if they're nice?"

"They might be pretending. So just hide by yourself, okay."

"Okay." I says. I know I'm not supposeta tell lies, but if I see Clemmy and her new friend or Cilly-tro in the game, I'm going to talk to them, because they're all nice.

Later, they take me on a big machine that flies and makes a lot of noise. Then they give me a shot. I don't like that part. Next, the funny looking man called my "stylist" gives me a green raincoat and big floppy yellow boots. Maybe we're playing outside, and it's raining out.

I stand in a big round tube, and some lady I can't see counts backwards. When she gets to one, I start going up. The game is starting, and I'm gonna win!

* * *

**General p.o.v.**

Twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen stand in a circle on metal plates. They, along with the Cornucopia, are on the top of a tall, green hill, the tallest of many hills in the arena. An antique-looking cabin stands on another will to the left. In the center of the arena is a valley surrounded by more, smaller hills. The valley is covered in a dense forest, a landscape some tributes are at ease in and others have no clue about.

The gong sounds and tributes take off running. Lucia makes it to the Cornucopia. She intends to run past the great horn, but suddenly collapses in the grip of a seizure at just the wrong moment. Selena grabs a few knives from the Cornucopia before stabbing the girl from three in the heart and taking off after Three's second tribute, Franklin. She throws another knife at him and hits him in his good arm. He cries out in pain, but keeps running, and Selena swears as he escapes down the hill otherwise unharmed.

Meanwhile, Clayton races to the Cornucopia, despite the risks of running into Orca. He enters the mouth of the Cornucopia and scoops up a backpack, intending to dart back out again. However, when he emerges, Orca is waiting for him. Taking the nearest dagger, she slits his throat. A look of defiance is etched on his face as he dies.

Nova and Krill run straight to the Cornucopia, both hoping to gather supplies for their alliance. Millie, who is also trying to gather supplies, reaches for a backpack at the same time as the girl from One. Willing to fight for it, the eighteen-year-old reaches for a knife from her belt. Panicked, Nova quickly stabs the other girl in the heart before Millie can stab _her_, killing her instantly. Nova stares in shock as she realizes what she's done, until she sees Krill glancing her way and quickly snaps out of it and continues gathering supplies.

Sable focuses on the idea of being able to see clearly and bolts off towards the center of the arena. However, she does not see a rock hidden in the grass and trips over it. Ares, who happens to be nearby, ends her life with his spear before she has a chance to get up again.

"Clarissa!" Colton calls frantically to his younger sister. "Stick to the plan!"

He doesn't want to actually say what the plan is in front of the other tributes, but Clarissa understands. Brother and sister take off together downhill, safely avoiding the Cornucopia. Teddy too, does what Clementine had told him to do. He runs straight downhill and doesn't stop until he reaches the trees.

Sophie also tries to run downhill, except she carries a pack full of supplies. She almost makes it, if it weren't for on obstacle. That obstacle, Ares, smiles wickedly before the tip of his spear pierces the girl from Eight's heart. Her district partner, Lennie makes it to safety in the valley, at least for now.

After waiting for the chaos to begin before going into the Cornucopia, Axis believes he's safe, and chooses his supplies carefully. Leo stands directly behind him, debating what to do. Axis is a fifteen-year-old, scrawny orphan from Seven who, to be blunt, wouldn't last more than a few days and wouldn't be a threat at all. Yet, about fifty feet away, Orca watches them warily. A tribute from Five, Leo realizes, lies dead at her feet. For some reason, despite her non-argumentative, indifferent nature, Leo finds her to be the biggest threat out of everyone in his alliance. Ares mainly stays to himself and isn't much of a talker. Still, Leo knows he shouldn't underestimate him. Selena is just an annoying flirt who can't seem to grasp the meaning of the word "no". Krill is a friendly, slightly nervous sixteen-year-old kid who probably shouldn't be here. Then Nova… she's something else entirely. A distraction, although Leo would never think of her that way. In reality, she's the biggest reason Leo isn't going to return to District One. With Orca's eyes upon him, Leo fires an arrow at the boy from Seven. Axis doesn't even know what hit him – literally – as the arrow pierces his neck. Skye, his district partner, didn't even notice his death, as she was already long gone.

Wilbur and Janet, the orphans from Six, dash around like rabbits. Both are relatively quick and agile and maneuver easily, with Wilbur in the lead and Janet following his every move. Once they've gathered everything they think they may need, they take off downhill. However, they do catch the attention of Orca, who throws a knife after them. Janet cries out sharply as the knife enters her back, and she crumples to the ground. Wilbur stops running instantly and looks in horror first at Janet and then at her murder. He wants so desperately to take revenge, but with his only accessible – or previously accessible – weapon attached to Janet's pack, he knows he doesn't have a chance against a well-armed career, and he had best keep on going. He does, and soon reaches the tree line. He'll get Orca later.

The only kids left on the hilltop, not counting the dead bodies, are the careers, giving them the chance to take in their surroundings.

"How many kills?" Selena asks. "I got the girl from Three." She scowls suddenly. "The other Three got away."

"Two for me." Orca says. "The boy from Five and the girl from Six."

"Two." Ares adds. "Girls from Eight and Ten."

"Girl from Five." Nova says, trying not to be sick.

"Boy from Seven." Leo says, adding his tribute to the mix.

"None," mutters Krill, and Orca gives him an unreadable glance before looking away again.

"Come on!" Selena groans. "Only _seven?"_

"Could've been worse," her district partner says with a shrug. "Some years there was as little as two or three."

"Yeah, but that was when they first started." Orca argues in a calm, flat tone. "So I say we go hunting tonight."

Leo shakes his head. "We should find shelter and rest first. There's a cabin on the next hill over. I suggest we make camp there. All in favor raise your hand."

Leo Nova, Krill, and even Ares raise their hands, and Leo leads them to the cabin, the scowling girls from Two and Four taking the rear.

_Boom! _The first cannon sounds throughout the arena, followed by six more. Many tributes sigh in relief, because they are not among the seven dead. The bloodbath of the twenty-fifth annual hunger games is officially over.

**Author's note: Now's the time where you can start sponsoring tributes! Please note the item cost changes, as many of you were getting points **_**way **_**too fast :):**

**Item costs:**

**Empty water bottle: **10 points

**Rope: ** 10 points

**Matches: **15 points

**Food: **20 points

**Night vision goggles: **20 points

**Compass: ** 20 points

**Water purifying kit: **25 points

**Full water bottle: **25 points

**Sleeping bag: **40 points

**Burn medicine: **50 points

**Cough/cold/fever medicine: **50 points

**Tribute's weapon of choice: **75 points

**You may also donate however many points you wish just as "money", so the "mentors" (aka me) can buy whatever your deserved tribute needs at any time.**

**Sponsor Point Record****:**

**Blueskies99: **16

**Books are air: **41

**Celtic: **60

**Coolcattime: **2

**EmilythatsMe**: 37

**EmilyTheOwl: **17

**FannieForever15: **56

**Jess: **64

**Kate: **69

**Rette: **2

**Sweethearts together: **22

**CQ:  ****(Freebie this chapter - 1 point per part): (1) Who are you saddest to see go in the bloodbath? and (2) Who are you most shocked to see die?**

**1. Lucia, district 3 **

**2. Clayton, district 5**

**3. Millie, district 5**

**4. Janet, district 6**

**5. Axis, district 7**

**6. Sophie, district 8**

**7. Sable, district 10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I was going to hit all alliances and tributes in the chapter, but I decided that would be too much. I'll have the ones I missed next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Day 1**

**Cilantro's p.o.v.**

The first thing I come to when I run down the hill is of course, a forest. It's damp and misty inside the miles of tree coverage, but some sun still manages to flow in, providing some light. At least I'm not in complete darkness.

I slow down from a frantic scramble for safety to a brisk stroll. I should be safe for now, as long as the careers took that cabin as I'm assuming they would. _Crack! _Someone breaks a stick behind me, and I spin around, ready to swing the sword I won from the Cornucopia at any threat.

"Who's there?!"

"Hi!"

I sigh in relief, partly because it's only Teddy, my mentally challenged training companion from eleven, and partly because the big guy made it out of the bloodbath. "Hi. Were you… following me?"

Teddy nods eagerly. "Want to play the game with me?"

I hesitate. He's clearly asking for an alliance, even though he may not know it. Having someone like Teddy may slow me down. Yet, I can't leave him out here alone, and in my moral conscience, I know the right thing to do is to bring him along. I nod, "Of course you can."

He surprises me with a giant bear hug. "Yay! Thanks Cilly-tro!"

"Um… You're welcome…" I say, not quite sure how to respond to his hugging. "Now come on. Let's keep moving. And be as quiet as you can."

Teddy nods eagerly, and we set off into the trees.

* * *

**Wilbur's p.o.v.**

I've never been so angry in my life. Angry at myself for letting Janet die. Angry at District Six for sending us here just because we're orphans. Angry at the Capitol for having the Hunger Games in the first place, let alone the Quarter Quell. Angry at the girl from Four for taking my little sister – who is just as much as my sister as the siblings from Twelve are to each other – away from me. She's going to pay.

Then I realize that Four isn't the only one that's going to pay. They're _all _going to pay, from not just Four, but all the careers, for being so sickening as to actually learn how to kill other kids. The Capitol will pay too, all though I'm not sure how yet. And finally, so will District Six. I'll show them. I'll win these games, but I will not be sympathetic. They're not getting any of the special privileges districts receive when their tributes win if I have anything to say about it. Why should they? They're the ones who sent me here. The image of them joyfully celebrating my return when they're the reason I'm here sickens me. To me, that makes District Six nearly as bad as the Capitol itself.

I realize that before I can accomplish any of this, I need sleep. I settle down in some long grass, ready for a fight or flight response if needed. When the anthem plays, I turn my head away, not wanting to see Janet's face. This is all for her.

* * *

**Clarissa's p.o.v.**

Colton and I made it past the bloodbath, which is good. He didn't try to save my life yet, but then again, he hasn't had to. That helps, I guess.

We have no supplies. I guess that's the disadvantage of not going to the Cornucopia. It turns out Colton seems to think he has us covered food-wise. Perched on the bark of a tree, is the fluffiest, most oblivious little creature I've ever seen. Colton shushes me before picking up a rock and throwing it at the helpless animal. I close my eyes just as the rock hits the creature right in the middle of the head, causing it to let out a pitiful squeak.

I still can't bear to watch as Colton skins the animal and roasts it on a small fire. I can barely look at it as he hands me half.

"I can't eat that. You know that." I protest softly. Being the mayor's daughter, I have exposure to more variety of food than other people in Twelve. I also love animals, and hate to see them hurt, which is why I became a vegetarian when I was nine. I may be teased for it, but I don't care. I don't need to eat meat to survive, so why should I?

"Please Clare… you can't count on sponsors to get you the protein you need. And we haven't seen any nuts or berries yet. You need _something_." I look at the meat in disguist, pursing my lips. "Just don't think about it."

I sigh. "Fine." I eat as much as I can stand before saying, "I'm sorry Colton… I can't do it anymore. My stomach's upsetting me."

"Okay," Colton sighs. "You've eaten enough."

I wasn't just making something up when I said my stomach was upset. I think it was just psychological though, because I don't actually get sick from it. I just hate the taste and the feeling.

* * *

**Clementine's p.o.v.**

I collapse on the ground, wheezing and breathing heavily. No matter what I do, I can't catch my breath_. In, out,_ I tell myself, but it doesn't work. I really can't breathe.

I shouldn't have run so far and so fast. But it was literally a life or death situation. If I didn't run, I would have been killed. Yet, the way my lungs feel now, it seems like I'm going to die anyway. Still wheezing, I prop myself up against a tree, hoping I can rest, and that no tributes will find me in the meantime.

Surprisingly, I manage to sit in the same spot without being found for hours. Not surprisingly, my lungs still feel like they're going to collapse at any moment. That's exactly why my parents didn't like me going outside or running around too much. I sigh, realizing maybe they had a reason to worry.

The anthem begins to play, and the seven dead tributes' faces appear in the sky. Whitney, the girl my age, is still alive, which makes me glad. She's so talented for a twelve-year-old from Nine. Teddy's face doesn't appear either. I told him to run, and he must have listened to me. He's the sweetest seventeen-year-old I've ever met, and is like a little kid. I can't imagine anyone killing him. How could they? After the sky gets dark again, I try to stay awake and keep an eye open for other tributes, but that doesn't last long before I'm out for the night.

* * *

**Franklin's p.o.v.**

I must be the world's unluckiest person when it comes to limbs. I already have one missing arm, and a knife wound to my good arm doesn't do any good. I race into the forest as best as I can, but I can't move very fast while holding a bleeding arm. Then there's the fact that my district partner was just brutally murdered that distracts me.

I obviously won't be able to climb, so I'll need to find shelter somewhere else. After hours of stumbling around, I finally find a willow tree with a hollow base wide enough for me to hide in. Just in time, too, because I'm starting to get dizzy from loss of blood. I pick up a small, pointed rock before crawling inside. Then, using the rock, I cut off a piece of my jacket and tie it around my arm in hopes of stopping the blood flow. It's not the best, but it's all I have. The cut's pretty deep too, and I can't afford to fall unconscious.

_Please, _I beg silently, _let me have a sponsor. Just one._ I don't get a response. No bandages, no salve. Nothing. So I just sit there, waiting for the sun to set. The anthem plays, but I don't move. I don't want to see who died. There's seven of them, one of them being Lucia. That's all I need to know for now.

I let myself doze off, which may be my biggest mistake ever, because soon I hear voices coming from just outside the tree.

"Then he probably stopped right here. The trail ends here."

A girl whose facial features I can't make out crawls into my hideout. She must have night-vision goggles on, because she knows who I am. "Hello, Three," she says. Then she's gone again. What I hear next sends shivers down my spine.

"It's for you, Selena."

* * *

**Krill's p.o.v.**

The rest of the Careers and I walk to the cabin in silence. I'm already behind because I haven't made any kills yet. But the trouble is, I don't _want _to kill anyone. It's not as simple as filleting a fish. These are real people were talking about, and I don't understand why my dad would think I'd ever want this. It's kill or be killed in the Hunger Games. Yet, I can't bring myself to do so. Hopefully, I won't have to until the end.

The cabin is luckily unlocked when we get to it. It's small, with six cots along one wall, a couch along another, and a table in the center. Each wall has a window, and I can see for miles when I look outside. It's like this cabin was made for the "volunteer alliance". It's not luxurious, but it's home for now

We lounge around the cabin for until it gets dark. There's a skylight on the roof, and we can see the deceased tributes' images from inside. After the anthem ends, Selena whines, "Can we please go hunting now?"

Leo nods, finding two pairs of night-vision goggles in our collection of backpacks.  
"Okay. Who's a good tracker?"

"I am." I say, trying to make myself useful.

"Great." Leo replies. "We'll take turns with these. It's Four's turn tonight."

I lead them through the forest following a trail of blood, explaining my tactics as I go. I stop where the trail ends at the base of a willow. "Then he probably stopped right here. The trail ends here."

Orca is the one to investigate. Sure enough, it's Franklin from Three. "It's for you, Selena." She says when she comes back out, and Selena crawls in. His cannon is heard seconds later.

* * *

**Lennie's p.o.v.**

Even when I enter the forest, I know I'm not out of the woods yet, if that makes any sense. First things first, I have to find water. I wander around through the trees and mist for hours, hoping to find a water source while watching for danger at the same time. But even after all the searching, there is still no water to be found, and my throat is now dry from all the walking. Plus, it's getting dark, and I don't really want to be on the ground at night. Between mutts and careers, I want to get as far away from danger as possible. When I come across a large willow tree with branches low enough for me to climb up it, I don't hesitate to take the opportunity and scramble up the tree.

Apparently I'm not the only tribute to seek shelter out of this tree. I'm sitting as comfortably as I possibly can in the tree when I spot a tribute moving slowly through the mist and stopping at the base of my tree. I freeze, hoping the tribute won't see me, and peer down at them. It's the boy from Three, and unlike me, he didn't escape the bloodbath completely unharmed. In addition to his already missing left arm, his right arm is bleeding heavily, a trail of blood following behind him because of a wound in his upper arm. He hesitates for a moment before crawling into a small, hollow space in the base of the tree, not seeing me at all. I feel uncomfortable with another tribute so close to me, but I can't risk getting down, even if Three is disabled. Besides, even if he did notice me, I don't think he'll be climbing any time soon.

Soon the sun sets, and the Capitol anthem begins to play. The first face to appear in the sky is the girl from Three, followed by both from Five, the girl from Six, the boy from Seven, Sophie, and the girl from Ten. I didn't know Sophie well, but knowing she's dead is disheartening. I do know that she had a big family, and all she was doing was trying to take care of them, even if that meant stealing, and she paid the price for it by dying. She and I are similar in that way. We both were brought here protecting those we care about. As I lie in my tree, I think about my mom and how she might be faring without me. All of District Eight had the day off from work, but there's no doubt in my mind that Mom had her sewing machine out in front of the t.v., because the more garments she makes, the more she gets paid. I close my eyes, trying to get some sleep, because the more rest I have, the greater the chance I'll make it home to her.

I wake up to the sound of voices, careers by the sound of it, and I automatically stiffen, holding my breath.

"- right here," one is saying. "The trail ends here."

The career pack is silent as one of them crawls into Three's hiding spot. A moment later, the designated killer comes back out, despite no cannon being heard. "It's for you, Selena."

A rustling is heard as Selena scurries through the willow's leaves. Soon after, a cannon is heard. The boy from Three is no more, but just because he's dead doesn't mean I'm safe. I don't relax until I know the careers are a good distance away, and I haven't heard a sound of them.

* * *

**C.Q: Because I can't think of anything else: What Harry Potter movie did I most recently watch?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: You all have waited way to long for this update. Almost a month! My apologies. :( I don't know where the time went… Oh well, here's chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

**Skye's p.o.v.**

Night in the arena is damp and cold, but I don't even think about starting a fire. That would be suicidal. And I didn't tell my district to vote for me simply to die. No, I came here to save some poor orphan girl's life, and come home alive in the process.

When the anthem plays, I reluctantly look up at the sky. I don't want to know the results of the bloodbath, but yet, I have to. It's important to know who my competition is at this point. First is the girl from Three. Everyone saw that happen. Then, both tributes from Five, which surprises me, followed by the girl from Six. _Please skip District Seven. Go to Eight. _I silently beg. It doesn't work. Next to appear is Axis.

I lose interest at that point. It's useless to attempt not to cry, because I fail miserably at it. At the reaping, I promised myself I wouldn't get attached, but that plan failed almost immediately. Axis is – was – such an awesome kid, it's impossible not to like him. Unlike me, he didn't have a choice in being here. I sigh, wiping away my tears before closing my eyes. If I'm going to survive, I'm going to need to stay focused, and that needs sleep. Tomorrow, I'll figure out a plan.

_I dream of my family that night. We're gathered around the t.v., where the President has just announced the Quell. My mom and nineteen-year-old sister, Sequoia, look conflicted. I may be safe for another year, but to vote in a child is even worse than them being reaped. My dad, on the other hand, gives me a tight hug. "You're safe, Skye. Safe for another year, and then you only have one more reaping." I should be happy, but yet I feel like a have a twisted knot in the pit of my stomach that just won't go away._

_The scene changes. The district meeting has just ended, and instead of going into the house, Dad briskly heads towards the woods without saying a word, something he always does when he's upset._

"_I'm sorry, Mom," I apologize softly when Dad's out of hearing range. "I had to. I couldn't let some poor orphan die. And I really do think I have a chance."_

_Mom sighs. "I understand. I'm not saying I agree with your actions, but I do understand. Your father though isn't as accepting. He lost his cousin in the games, remember?" _

_I nod, but I don't regret asking the district to vote for me. I'll just have to prove Dad wrong. He's not going to lose me._

"_I'm going to go check on him," Mom says, and heads into the woods after Dad. Meanwhile, I go into the house._

"_Skye?" _

_I turn around to face my sister. "What?" _

"_I'm really proud of you," she says. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," she smiles. "It takes guts to stand up there and tell the whole district to vote for you just to save a stranger's life, and a lot of courage too. I don't think I could ever do something like that."_

_I shrug. "It just felt right."_

_Sequoia gives me a hug. "I think you're right about that. And know that I have complete faith in you. Never forget that."_

_I smile. "Did you know I have the world's greatest sister?"_

"_Yep," said sister replies teasingly. I have to make it back to her and my parents. I _will _find a way._

**Day 2**

**Ares's p.o.v. **

A person can observe a lot when they simply watch and listen. I find out quite a bit of information about my allies just by doing that. Silena, for one, is annoying and bloodthirsty, like so many other people I know. Of course, she has always been this way. Leo has good enough leadership skills, but he has a strong reluctance about him, something I'm still trying to work out. Perhaps his weakness is Nova, as he seems to make all his major decisions based on her wellbeing. The girl herself is a weakling who shouldn't even be here. Krill's reason for being here is unclear as well. While he looks upbeat and happy to be in the games, I can see right through him. He's a young sixteen-year-old without a mean bone in his body, and doesn't even know what he's doing here himself. Orca is harder to piece together, but I've figured most of her out. She's just as blood-thirsty as Silena, but calmer, and much more deceiving. Krill seems to trust her more than anyone else, probably because she's from home. She acts friendly toward him, like a neighbor or older sister, but I can see that is all is it. Acting.

After the boy from Thee is killed by my district partner, my alliance and I search for careless tributes who haven't had enough sense to not build a fire in the dark or haven't wandered far enough from the Cornucopia, but none are found. So, we head back to the cabin and rummage through our backpacks for food and sleeping gear before settling down for the night, keeping guard is shifts. Tomorrow will be a long day, and we all need sleep.

Early in the morning, I wake up before Silena and District Four. District One is on guard. They sit cross-legged on one of their beds, talking softly with each other. Neither seems to know I'm awake, and I intend to keep it that way. Suddenly, Nova grows extremely pale, and she jumps to her feet. "Be right back," she says to Leo, and darts out the door.

"Nova?" Leo calls after her, clearly concerned. He follows her, and an ugly retching sound can be heard from outside. In the bed adjacent to mine, Silena sits up, blinking drowsily. "What's going on?"

"Girl from One's sick. Leo's helping her," I smirk. "Must have a weak stomach."

Silena grins deviously. "Interesting."

Yes, interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**Colton's p.o.v.**

Clarissa and I wake up bright and early on day two. It's not like we have a choice though. The forest may be only dimly lit, but it's hard to sleep in when you're sleeping on the ground outside, let alone in an arena. "Good morning," my sister says, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Morning," I reply as I stand up to stretch. Looking around, all I can see is mist, plants, trees, and annoying little insects buzzing around my head. Nothing seems to be a threat, so I turn my attention back to Clarissa. "Ready to go?" She nods. "You can go ahead first. I'll be right behind you." That way I can look out for anything that might sneak up on us.

I'm not sure how far we've walked before we come to a small stream.

"Colton! There's water!" Clarissa cries in delight, but I gently grab ahold of her arm.

"We should really boil that first. We have no idea what's in it."

"With what?"

Hm. Good question. I'm starting to regret not going to the Cornucopia for supplies, because I don't see anything to boil water in. I bend down to examine the stream. It appears to be clear, but I don't know if we should risk it. Then again, this might be the cleanest water we'll find, and if we don't drink some, we'll die of dehydration for sure. Because unless a tribute is really amazing, kids from Twelve receive few, if _any, _sponsors, so we can't guarantee on that being a resource.

"Okay," I sigh in reluctance. "Just drink it, I guess."

We drink our fill before Clarissa sits up, gazing across the stream. "Colton, look! Raspberries!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not until I see them closer, but I think so! Can I go pick some?"

I nod, and Clarissa takes off her shoes and socks and wades across the stream. I begin to follow her, but something to my right catches my eye. It's a round, purplish-blue berry, that appears similar to a blueberry, but I know better; it's nightlock. Anyone who eats it wouldn't stand a chance. For this reason, eating nightlock is almost always a tragic accident. Sometimes though, it's eaten with intention of dying. I hesitate before picking a handful and tossing them lightly into my jacket pocket, just in case I need them for the finale to ensure Clarissa's safe return home. If all goes well, hopefully I will.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Whitney's p.o.v.**

I wake up with a parched throat, which isn't that surprising, considering I'm in an arena. Since I have no supplies, I don't have anything to take with me when I leave on a search for water. I keep my eyes and ears open just like I do when lost in a field, only this time, I'm looking out for danger, not a way home. Of course, escaping the arena would be great too, although I'm pretty sure that's not possible. Finding the careers or a mutt, though, is definitely possible, and much more likely.

I walk until my feet ache, and after that, I walk some more. Or rather, stumble, since that's what I'm doing at this point. I'm so tired and weak that my shaky legs keep slipping out from underneath me, and my feet feel like I'm wearing a scuba diver's flippers.

When I come to a clump of bushes, I hesitantly push through them, hoping water will be on the other side. Bad mistake.

"Raaaahhhhhh-isssssssk!" the sound is like a mix between a snarl, a hiss, and a spit. The mutt's sudden launching itself at me is what I'm startled by the most though. My first thought was that it looked like a giant iguana. It's probably about two feet tall, and three feet long, with needle-sharp teeth and a tail armed with spear-like spikes. Stifling a scream, my first instinct is to climb a tree, but when I see a second mutt scurrying down my escape route, I quickly change my mind. My second plan is to run, so I take off.

Unfortunately, the iguana mutts are much faster runners than I thought they'd be. Luckily though, despite the fact that I'm exhausted and slower moving than normal, I'm still faster than them. But not by much, so as we run, the mutts are not far behind me, nipping at my heels. When one does bite me, a searing pain burns my flesh. I stumble, but keep going. Trying to get away from the mutts, I don't even notice the gradual hill I'm descending turn steeper. I foolishly let out a shriek as I slide down the hill, but land safely on flat ground without any additional injuries to the mutt bites. I'm not sure if the mutts will be able to follow me and don't want to take any chances, so I don't stop running. When I've run a good distance, I look over my shoulder to see if I'm still being followed, and of course, right at that moment I collide with something solid.

"Ah!" The solid figure screams and falls to the ground with me tumbling down with it.

"Wh-Whitney?" the figure gasps.

"Clementine!" I laugh slightly, knowing there's no way she'd hurt me. "Am I glad to see you!"

"What ha-happened?" Clementine asks, still gasping. I must have knocked the wind out of her.

"Mutts," I reply, and explain the creatures that had chased me. "So what's been happening with you?"

Clementine tells me she has mostly stayed in one place, except to follow a trickle of a brook that she hopes will lead to more water. She pauses before timidly asking, "Would you – now that you're here I mean – want to be allies?"

I smile at her. "Sure."

**Teddy's p.o.v**

Me and Cilly-tro are playing the game together now! Cilly-tro shows me the stuff in his backpack. He has a sleepin' bag, four empty water bottles, string, sunglasses, a little butter knife – for cuttin' butter I 'spose – food, and a metal pan. He also has a big, long sword, which is really super cool. Cilly-tro says I can't touch it though, only he can.

After packing the backpack again, we go for a walk. We find a stream, and Cilly-tro fills the pan with water. He makes a fire and cooks the water 'til it's hot and bubbly.

"Why're you doin' that?" I asks.

"This water might have bad things in it that might make us sick. If there are, boiling the water will hopefully get rid of them." Cilly-tro says.

"Oh, okay," I say. This is good, 'cause I don't wanna get sick. It's no fun. But lotsa times I get sick and Mama makes me veggie soup, which is really yummy, so it's not all bad. I miss Mama, and Daddy and my big brother Ricky to.

"We should probably find a place to camp tonight." Cilly-tro says after we rested for a bit. "We won't go far from here; just somewhere we can sleep and get up quickly if we need to."

"'Kay," I say and we go walking again.

"Look Cilly-tro!" I say. "There's a house!" It's not the same house I saw at the beginning of the game. It's a completely different one! "Can we sleep there?"

Cilly-tro frowns. "No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because a cabin in the middle of the arena other than the one the careers most likely took seems suspicious to me."

"What does suspishy-ous mean?"

Cilly-tro smiles a little. "Suspicious. It means I think it's there to trick us into losing the game. If we go in there, we'll lose. I don't trust it."

"Oh… well I don't wanna lose!"  
Cilly-tro pats my back. "Yeah. Exactly."

Later, while we're eating, it gets really cold. Suddenly, a little package falls from the sky and lands in my lap.

"Read the tag," Cilly-tro says. "What number does it say?"

"'Leven!"

Cilly-tro grins. "Really? Great job, Teddy! You got a sponsor!"

"What's that?"

"A sponsor is someone who wants you to win the game, so they send you a present to help you. Open it."

I open it just like he said. "Chicken broth!" I say, and drink some. "Want some, Cilly-tro?"

"No thanks. It's your gift."

"But I don't mind."

Cilly-tro smiles. "Alright. I'll have a little. Thanks buddy."

I grin. He called me buddy! I have a new friend!

Soon thunder booms and lightning flashes. A storm is coming. "I don't like storms." I tell Cilly-tro.

"Me neither," Cilly-tro sighs. "But crawl into the sleeping bag, and it will be fine."

I go in the sleeping bag where it's warm. But when it starts rain', I know it's gonna be a long, long night.

**Roan's p.o.v.**

I'm in a tree, somewhere in the arena. I'm probably dehydrated by now, but I don't care. I haven't moved since I got here. If the careers find me and shoot me down, so be it. Again, I don't care. Eight are dead. Seven in the bloodbath, one from last night. Will I be next? There's no way of knowing.

When I hear a rumble in the distance and see the flash of lightning, I start caring. No. Anything but a storm. I'm not good with storms. I can feel myself hyperventilate when it starts raining. Rain is a good thing. It grows the grasses our livestock feeds on, and the livestock keeps Ten from totally starving. But rain also leads to thunderstorms. Thunderstorms lead to tornadoes. Tornadoes kill my father. They spin me around and around with no say in where I land.

This storm is a bad one. No one will be sleeping tonight, me including. Instead I relive _the storm _again. And again. And again. My ears are ringing. I want out. The wind howls, and the ice cold rain slaps me in the face. This isn't what's scaring me though. It's the memory. Just when I think things can't get any worse, lightning hits the tree beside mine with a deafening crack, and the tree ignites into flames immediately, and collapses onto my tree several feet above my head. My tree is now burning. I don't have a choice. I have to jump.

**Author's note: I promise I won't make you wait so long this time. Especially after that cliffhanger. :)**

**Teddy's chicken broth was sponsored by coolcattime. :)**

**Sponsor record:**

**Blueskies99: **23

**Books are air: **48

**Celtic: **67

**Coolcattime: **4

**EmilythatsMe**: 37

**EmilyTheOwl: **17

**FannieForever15: **63

**Jess: **75

**Kate: **81

**Rette: **2

**RadioFreeDeath: **5

**Sweethearts together: **29

**CQ: **There are five alliances (counting Janet and Wilbur, despite Janet dying in the bloodbath) in this story. Which of these did I consider to put in an alliance, but chose not to?

Tributes from 5

Skye with the careers

Franklin and Sable

Axis with the tributes from Six


	10. Chapter 10

**Important: So I just realized in Chapter 8, I left out a huge part of Krill's p.o.v. O.O Whoops. I think you know everything there, but you might want to go back and read it. Sorry, I don't know how that happened. **

**Chapter 10**

**Roan's p.o.v. (continued)**

I hit the ground hard, wincing as I land on a burn I just got in the tree. I have to run. Somewhere. Anywhere. So I do. Smoke has already gotten in my lungs and eyes, so it makes running difficult. But I still manage it as well as I can.

I collapse by another tree. I can barely breathe. My eyes sting. There's no way I can fall asleep now. Somehow though, I do, only to be woken up again early in the morning. Another day. Why can't I just die? My quality of life right now is terrible. My arm burns. I've heard the rumors back home. Apparently I'm insane. Then, let the insanity end. Please. I stay where I am, not moving. I don't think I ever intend to.

* * *

**Day 3**

**Lennie's p.o.v. **

When the third morning arrives and I still haven't found water, I begin to regret not going to the Cornucopia. The only reason I went past it is because Woof, my mentor, told me not to. Well then Woof, since I didn't get supplies there because of your advice, can't you at least send me something? Or do I not have any sponsors? Most likely the latter. He probably can't.

There was a storm last night, and I tried to collect water, but I didn't get that much. Not enough to satisfy my thirst and keep me from dying, that's for sure.

I'm starting to hallucinate. Mostly I see mirages, but occasionally I see people who shouldn't be here, like Mom and Sophie, my late district partner. Up ahead, I think I see a stream. I don't let myself get excited, since it's probably another mirage. Just when I start to wonder if I'm going to die of dehydration, I hear a small splash, and realize I have just stepped into the stream. So it isn't fake! Without thinking, I lean down and scoop water into my mouth by the handful, not caring what kind of gross algae and bacteria might live there. Then I remember to slow down, and drink small handfuls every couple of minutes. This stream may have just saved my life. Now all I need is some sponsors. But how in the world do I do that?

* * *

**Clementine's p.o.v. **

I'm glad to have Whitney's company. Everything just seems better with her around. It's not as gloomy and lonely, and even though we're just twelve, I feel like there's safety in numbers. Plus, it's nice to finally have a friend.

The trickle of water turns into a stream, and we drink some of the clear water before moving on. We stop when we come to a marshy area, and peer down into the water, which is murky and brown, nothing like the stream that's less than fifteen minutes away. "Yuck," Whitney says, peering down at the sloppy mess. "I don't want to drink this."

"No way," I reply. "Especially when we have clean water right over there."

Even though the water is very gross, this area is still a nice place to rest, so we sit down. It will be getting dark in an hour or so, so Whitney and I decide to camp here. "So what's your family like?" Whitney asks. "You said you have an older brother and sister, right?"

I nod. "Sultana is sixteen, and Bartlett is eighteen. I don't see much of them because they work in the fields and I'm stuck at home. But we're still really close. I miss them a lot. And my parents too."

Whitney nods. "Same here. What about friends?"

"I didn't get out much, so I didn't really have any. You're my first one."

"I'm sorry," Whitney replies. She pauses before adding with a smile, "Thanks. You're my friend too."

I smile. "So what about you?"

"My brother Will is fifteen. I have a few close friends of my own, but I also liked hanging out with him and his friends. They got me into trouble sometimes, like the incident with the Peacekeeper's house, but I love him anyway. He's the world to me. Don't tell him I said that though."

We both laugh and talk about life at home in our district until the sun begins to set. I suddenly stiffen as a large bug flies right past my eyes, and scream as it lands on my arm.

"What?" Whitney asks, craning her neck to see what the commotion is about.

"That is the biggest mosquito I have ever – OW! That _hurt!_" I slap at the mosquito, just barely missing it. I'm not exaggerating either. The mosquito is ten times the normal size, and it's stings actually give a small pinch rather than just an irritating itch. After getting bitten about ten times each by these monstrous mosquitos, neither Whitney and I can take anymore and we set out to attempt to get away from them. Surprisingly, this works, leaving the two of us to scratch our extremely swollen and incredibly itchy bites.

* * *

**Wilbur's p.o.v. **

I've barely gotten any sleep since the blood-bath. How could I have, with Janet gone? And when I do sleep, I'm ridden with nightmares of her.

Janet's like my little sister. All the kids back at the orphanage are. We were family. Janet, being the oldest girl and the second-oldest overall after me, was like a motherly figure to them, a role model. She was always willing to listen to us, and gave the best advice to the younger ones. Even _I _could talk to her about anything, although I never liked to admit to needing help with anything. And all those kids just watched the strongest person in their life die. Janet _was _strong. She may have been an orphan kid with no biological family, but she still had family. She still had love. And District Six, the Capitol, and a single girl from District Four took her away.

For days I've been trailing after the Careers. I've stayed hidden, and still haven't been noticed. I stay close enough to observe, but far enough away not to be caught. The main purpose of hanging around the Career alliance is to observe the girl from Four and learn what makes her ticks. Discover her strengths. Her weaknesses. What infuriates her. Most importantly, her strategy. It seems she's trying to get her alliance to believe they can trust her not to turn on them. Yeah, likely story. Careers are some of the most traitorous people out there. They're also often times frauds.

Going after her now would be suicidal. There are five other Careers who have the potential to kill me. I have to have patience. Career alliances almost never last until the end. Even if two of the Careers stay together until the final two, the more vicious of the two always kills the other. Once they split up, or at least grow fewer in numbers, I'll get her. Or if I'm lucky, one of the other Careers will kill her for me. Either way, I _will _get vengeance for Janet.

* * *

**Cilantro's p.o.v.**

Teddy got a sponsor yesterday. I'm really proud and happy for the big guy, but if I were to be completely honest, I'd admit I'm a little jealous. When will it be my turn? But the bigger, better part of me is really glad Teddy has someone willing to support him and send him things he needs.

We stop to rest when the sun begins to set after a day of walking. "Hey Cilly-tro?"

"Hm?"

"What's your family like?"

"Well, I have my mom and dad," I reply. "Then, I have one sister and two brothers."

"What's their names?"

"My older sister's name is Sage. She's eighteen. Basil is my twin brother, and we're sixteen. Then Herb is the youngest at thirteen."

"Cool!" Teddy exclaims. "I'm seventeen and my big brother, Ricky's twenty-one! Ricky's really awesome! He protects me from mean people who make fun of me. They think he's scary. He can't come to school anymore though. He's too old, I guess… But it's okay. I ignore mean people and talk to the nice ones. Like you!"

I smile as Teddy talks about his older brother, but it fades into a frown when I hear about his bullies. It makes no sense to me why anyone would want to bully such a sweet, innocent kid, let alone vote him into the Hunger Games. I almost wonder if someone messed with the votes, just like I did. "Who else lives with you?"

"Mama, Daddy, and Nana," Teddy says happily. "Nana's Daddy's Mama."

While we continue to talk, we each eat a roll from my backpack and wait for dark. When the anthem plays that night, no additional faces appears. About an hour or two later, a cannon sounds. My guess is either a tribute suffered from dehydration or fell to the Careers. Teddy huddles deeper in his sleeping bag and asks, "Cilly-tro? What was that?"

"A cannon," I reply. "It means someone just lost the game."

"Oh, okay," Teddy says yawning. "Are you sure it's safe."

"It's fine," I assure him. "It won't hurt us."

"Okay." Satisfied, Teddy beds down and goes to sleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I never thought I could get so attached to someone I just met, but it happened. I guess I've always had a protective, older brother personality. Although Basil and I are twins, I was born before him, and have always felt the need to make sure he stays out of harm's way. He may be more impulsive and carefree than I am, but like Teddy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, and would never make it out of this arena alive. That was the main reason I switched the votes. Herb is more like me personality-wise, and doesn't need me to get him out of trouble often, but I'm protective of him just the same. I think Teddy's like another younger brother to me, despite him being a year older than I am. He's just so innocent, it's hard not to want to keep him safe, and that's what I intend to do.

Of course, there's just one problem. I can't keep him safe forever. What happens if he wanders off and straight into the arms of the Careers? Or what if _I'm _killed? Then there's the opposite scenario of if we make it to the final two. I'm not going to sacrifice myself because one, that would scar Teddy for life, and two, I have my real family to make it home to. But I can't kill him either, and I can't just _leave _him when we get to the final three or four. That's not right. I sigh. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Orca's p.o.v.**

We haven't had much luck when it comes to hunting lately. It's almost Day Four, and there is still a total of sixteen, two-thirds of the tributes, left. We spend most of the night searching for tributes, but are getting nowhere.

Suddenly, Ares, who's wearing one of the pairs of night-vision goggles, stops us. "I think I see something."

Selena rolls her eyes. "It better not be another squirrel."

Ares doesn't reply, instead he pushes on ahead. He stops not far away, and let the others catch up. "Told you. Mind if I take this one?"

We all agree to let him take the tribute. I'm not sure who it is, but I already killed my deserved tribute long ago, so I don't really care.

Ares pins the tribute to the ground and does something that shocks us all. "Hey, Tornado Boy," he says in a hushed voice, indicating we've found the boy from Ten.

"Don't call me that," Ten replies weakly.

Ares laughs slightly. "What's wrong? You scared or something?"

"N-no…"

"Good. Because that was a big storm last night. Wouldn't want you freaking out, now would we?" His voice is soft and gentle-sounding, but it's his words that strike fear in the heart of Ten.

"Please," Ten pleads weakly. "Just kill me."

Ares smirks. "Not yet. What if there was another storm? One with a tornado? What if it came roaring through here, tearing down trees and if they were children's blocks, destroying everything in its path? And let's say you were in one of those trees, and –"

" – Stop!" Ten screams, cutting him off. "You don't know what it's like! You have no clue!"

Ares shrugs. "Guess I don't. Oh well. I think that sound do it though." With that, he stabs Ten in the heart with his sword, putting him out of his misery.

"Wow, Ares," I say when the cannon goes off. "Mental torture. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah," Selena adds. "Wasn't your uncle the first to use _physical_ torture?"

Ares chuckles. "Yes. But I'm not my uncle." Without another word, he stands up and heads back in the direction of the cabin.

**C.Q.: Because I'm in a rush and don't have time to think of something better…. For two points, what's my favorite color?**

**Dark green**

**Navy blue**

**Light purple**

**Neon pink**

**Sponsor Record:**

**Blueskies99: **23

**Books are air: **53

**Celtic: **67

**Coolcattime: **4

**EmilythatsMe**: 37

**EmilyTheOwl: **17

**FannieForever15: **73

**Jess: **90

**Kate: **86

**Rette: **2

**RadioFreeDeath: **5

**Skyeforthewin (guest): **5

**Sweethearts together: **29


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This chapter will cover two days, just because I'm trying to move things along. I'll probably start doing that more as the story progresses. :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 4**

**Skye's p.o.v.**

It's raining again. Luckily, it's not full-out storming like it was, but it's still coming down pretty hard. I've never been so thankful for a rain jacket before. At least I have that.

The backpack I picked up from the Cornucopia contains a knife, a hatchet, a canteen, a blanket, an extra pair of socks, a tennis ball, and some craft yarn. The knife and hatchet will be very useful for defense, and I have already filled up my canteen with water. I plan to use the blanket and extra socks later, when they won't get wet. As for the tennis ball and yarn, I have no idea why anyone would consider them useful.

The one thing by pack doesn't have that I desperately need is food. I've eaten a few berries here and there, but no real food. Yesterday I tried to hit a few birds that were flying around with my knife, but no such luck. Targets like that are much too small and fast for me. Hopefully, that won't be the case if I need to kill a threatening tribute or mutt in a hurry.

I wander around, looking for some way of getting food. When I break out of the trees and into I valley, I realize I'm back where I started; the Cornucopia. But I also see something I didn't notice before. On a hill adjacent to the Cornucopia is a log cabin. No lights are on in the cabin, if it even has any, but if the Careers are smart, I have just come across their camp. It's already Day Four, and fifteen tributes are still alive, so I'm guessing the Careers have gotten impatient and have gone hunting. If I'm lucky, no one will be in the cabin, and I can find something to eat. As I climb the hill, I'm careful to stay as low as I can, but with their view, they should have seen me coming as soon as I came out of the woods. If they were paying attention, that is.

I sneak up to one of the windows and peer inside. There's not much there, just a table and chairs and six small beds. They're more like cots really. A pile of supplies lies in the corner, but the Careers are nowhere in sight. I find the door and slowly push it open. I take a tentative step forward, looking for anything that may be a trap. Nothing. These Careers must not be too concerned about intruders.

Searching through the Careers supplies, I find several packs of dried meat, fruit, and rolls, and multiple cans of beans. I end up only taking a pack of beef jerky and a bag containing a dozen rolls, not wanting them to know anyone was here. I slip back outside, making sure I leave everything close to how I find it. Before I go back to the woods however, I decide to check the Cornucopia, although I doubt anything will be there.

What I find is the total opposite of what I was expecting. At least half of the original supplies are still here. I wonder why the Careers didn't take everything. Oh well, I guess now I have my pick. I search through the backpacks and grab one that's plenty big, but will still be easy to carry around. Then I take out the stuff I don't want, and add items I do, making sure to put back my original supplies. I end up with three knives, the hatchet, the canteen, a water bottle, some rope, a pocket book on edible plants, a small roll of bandages, the blanket, two pairs of extra socks, and a sweatshirt. Food takes up the rest of the space. It's amazing how tightly I can pack my bag. I zip it up and look out into the pouring rain. I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet. Sure, I might be taking a risk, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

* * *

**Whitney's p.o.v.**

I wake up burning hot, even though it's raining. Beside me, Clementine shivers violently, and her mosquito bites are angry and swollen. I swallow hard. Mine are the same way. They itch too, so I scratch one, but immediately jerk back from the pain. I've been stung by mosquitos before, of course, but it's never hurt.

Meanwhile, Clementine continues to shake so badly that I shake her awake. "Clem? You okay?"

"I'm s-so cold…" my ally stutters.

"Yeah… and I'm really hot… I think I have a fever…"

"W-why?"

I sigh. "I dunno. Maybe it's because of the mosquitos. Like malaria, or something."

"I h-hope not," Clementine replies. She looks down at her arms, and her eyes grow wide. "Whoa… I th-think it is…"

We huddle in the rain, not really able to do anything else. My body switches from hot to cold to hot again, and Clementine clearly feels the same way. We both feel terrible, and neither of us find the strength to speak. We're miserable, until a huge parachute floats down from the sky. Clementine is so sick she doesn't even notice, so I crawl over to it. The tag has a big nine written on it. I have a sponsor! I open the bag to find the biggest sleeping bag I have ever seen. There's enough room for both of us in here.

"Clem. Look what we got," I say, crawling back over to her. Luckily, the sleeping bag seems to be waterproof.

"Huh?" she asks groggily, barely lifting her head.

"It's a sleeping bag." There are zippers on both sides, so I unzip both and we slide inside. We spend the whole night getting in and out of it as fever and chills pass through us. It's not long before I lose track of how many times I've done it, and I'm doing so absent-mindedly.

I haven't felt so sick in my life… is this how I'm going to die?

* * *

**Day 5**

**Clarissa's p.o.v.**

Colton and I are both soaked to the bone, and I start to wonder if the Capitol is trying to drown us. First the thunderstorm, then a short period of dryness, and now it has been raining nonstop for a day and a half. To stay as dry as possible, we sit underneath the branches of a willow, eating berries and drinking water, but even that doesn't protect us from the rain. It's raining so hard the rain still manages to seep through the leaves. At one point, I sneeze, and of course, Colton overreacts.

"That's it. We need to find better shelter."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Colton replies. "But not here."

We set off into the rain, getting even wetter as we push through the soggy plants. Then I spot what seems to be a wooden building off to the right. "Colton, look," I say, pointing. "Is that a cabin?"

Colton looks in the direction I pointed in and grins. "Yeah, it is! Great job Clare!" He gives me a high five, and we walk briskly over, thankful for having finally found shelter. Hopefully it's not already occupied.

The door creaks open when Colton turns the handle. Inside the cabin is dark, making us unable to see any potential dangers. "Wait here," Colton whispers. "I'm going to make sure it's safe. He takes a wary step forward, then another. "I think it's -"

_Crack! _In an instant, the wooden floor gives out under my brother's, and suddenly he's gone, having fallen into the dark, most likely deep hole.

"Colton!" I scream, but it's too late. From the hole comes the sound of roaring, growling and my brother's horrifying screams of pain. Then a cannon fires, followed by silence.

"No… no, no, no, no, no!" I say to myself. He… He can't be dead. That was someone else's cannon. But deep down, I know it's not. It was Colton's. I collapse to the ground where I stand just outside the cabin, not care how wet I get or if the mutts come after me, and sob. My brother's gone. And it's all my fault.

* * *

.

**Leo's p.o.v. **

The boom of a cannon signals the death of another tribute. Fourteen of us left, with ten dead. That's not enough for my more bloodthirsty allies, but after a full day in the pouring rain hunting tributes and having no luck since the boy from Ten, we decided to take a break and stay dry in the cabin.

"Was that thunder, or a cannon?" Nova asks.

"Cannon," I confirm.

"One less tribute for us to kill, I guess," sighs Krill.

"I know," Selena groans, totally missing Krill's point. "How will we get sponsors if we don't kill tributes ourselves? This is so unfair."

"Is that all that matters to you? Killing tributes?" Nova snaps.

"No," Selena sneers. "Getting home and proving to Two that they were right to bring me here is what matters."

"Well, you don't have to be so ruthless about it," Nova argues.

"Please, bitch," Selena laughs. "Don't you know anything? That's the only way to do it. You know, I'm surprised you're even here."

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snap. No one calls my best friend a bitch and gets away with it.

"Why not? Is she your girlfriend?"

I really hope I'm not blushing. "No…"

"Then why are you defending her?"

"Because she's my friend, and doesn't deserved to be talked to like that!"

"Whatever you say," Selena replies, smirking at me. Around the cabin, Ares, Orca, and Krill are staring at us. And Nova… She's staring at the ground, her cheeks a rosy pink. What that means, I have no idea. It could be because she returns my feelings for her. Or, more likely, it means she's embarrassed that anyone could possibly think she was dating me.

Later after dinner, Selena comes and sits beside me. "Hi!" She's overly perky again. Great.

"Hey…"

"So, if Nova's not you girlfriend, then is it someone back home?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Good," Selena replies, scooting closer to me. "So are you a virgin?"

I give her a strange look. "That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

She giggles. "Nope. And you know, we might not every have another chance to get laid with anyone," she pouts. "So what do you say?"

"I say I'm going to bed. Alone." I get to my feet and make my way to my bed, but not before I catch Nova glaring coldly at Selena, looking as though she's ready to murder her.

During Nova's and my turn to keep watch, it finally stops raining. It's a nice night outside, with the air a comfortable temperature and a gentle breeze, so we take two chairs from the kitchen table and sit outside the cabin.

"Long day today, right?" Nova asks.

I nod. "Yeah." I laugh slightly. "I don't think I can take much more of Selena's flirting."

"Yeah, me neither…"

I grin. Maybe I can have some fun with this. "Is someone jealous?" I ask teasingly.

"What? No! Just annoyed."

"Sure."

"What? It's true."

"If I didn't know better, Nova Malashewski, I'd say you _were_ jealous. You're jealous of all the attention I'm getting and wish someone would give you attention too." Of course, this isn't true. Not many people would enjoy flirting that obnoxious, but it's so fun to tease her.

"Nope."

"Jealous."

"No."

"Jealous."

"No way."

"Surrender already. You're jealous."

"Not a chance, Donaldson."

I chuckle. "Very well then. I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences." I then begin to tickle her. She squeals in delight and wiggles right off her chair, and somehow we both end up on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad we made up," Nova says softly after a few minutes of just lying on our backs, staring up at the sky. "Even if it did take the games to do it."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish we didn't have to."

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing if it were you."

"Really?" I ask, slightly surprised.

"Really."

We both fall silent after that. I begin to wonder what would have happened if Nova hadn't been voted for. Would I have won, and come back to her a victor? Would we have still made up, and went back to the way our friendship was before? Or would it deteriorate even more? Or, on the other end, would we have gotten together, got married, and even had a family?

I guess we'll never know. I just hope she gets back to One and finds someone who will love and take care of her and the baby as much as I would have.

**Author's note: I'm going to increase the number of points you can receive, just because I decided items are kind of expensive, but I don't want to lower the price. So for now, I'm giving ten free points to everyone, and next chapter I'll post the new amount of points you receive for certain things. If that makes any sense...**

**CQ: (For ten points): ****What do the numbers in my penname mean/stand for?**

**Sponsor point Record: ****(If you sponsored for a specific item, I may not have sent it right away, but still subtracted from your score. But it's still coming, I'll just send it at the right moment.)**

**Blueskies99: **28

**Books are air: **53

**Buttons301: **48

**Celtic: **49

**Coolcattime: **21

**Deedledum: **33

**EmilythatsMe**: 47

**EmilyTheOwl: **27

**FannieForever15: **83

**Jess: **107

**Kate: **101

**Rette: **12

**RadioFreeDeath: **15

**Skyeforthewin (guest): **15

**Sweethearts together: **39


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Day 6**

**Wilbur's p.o.v. **

I'm sleep deprived at this point and soaking wet. I still haven't had the opportunity to attack the girl from Four. Needless to say, I've never been in a worse mood.

I take a break from spying on the careers to look for more food, because the supply of dried beef I found in my backpack from the Cornucopia is already dwindling, and it would be nice to have a fresh source. After some patience, I manage to throw a dagger at an unsuspecting rabbit and kill it. After my meal, I continue on, hoping to find some shelter where I can dry off for a bit. More often than not, it's been raining, and I would definitely appreciate a break.

That break seems to come when I see a wooden cabin straight ahead. It seems suspicious, and against my better judgment, I decide to take a closer look. As I get closer, I realize I am not the only one to have found this cabin. Dozing against the cabin's outer wall is the girl from Twelve. I think she's around Janet's age, and went in with her older brother. I start to wonder where he is until I remember seeing his face in the sky last night. Judging by the fact that his sister is sleeping outside the cabin rather than in, I'd say his death had to do with some unknown danger inside. However he died, it is clear the girl from Twelve is now alone.

As I wonder what to do, the girl suddenly jolts awake. One look into her wide, horrified eyes, and I know my choice. I can't hurt this girl. Something about her reminds me too much of Janet.

"You're lucky I've lost someone too," I say before taking off into the woods.

* * *

**Clementine's p.o.v.**

"_Clementine," a voice that sounds like my mother's says, "you have to swallow this medicine. It will make you feel better?"_

"_But it tastes terrible," I reply. "Like lima beans."_

_Lima beans? I must be really sick, I'm saying weird things. _

"_Clementine, please… I… I don't want you to die," the voice says._

_Die? Well, if it's that serious… "Fine," I sigh, and open my mouth. Someone places a small, round pill on my tongue and I swallow, feeling better almost immediately._

I open my eyes to see Whitney leaning over me, eyes full of concern. I sit up slowly, still in a daze. "What happened?" I ask.

"We were really sick. Remember, from those giant mosquitos?"

I nod. "Then what?"

"We got a sponsor gift," Whitney explains. "Medicine for both of us. You were completely out of it, and I wasn't much better, but I crawled over and took one of the pills. I got better right away, so I tried to give you the other one. And now we're here."

"Thanks, Whitney," I say, giving her a smile. "You saved my life."

Whitney shakes her head. "It was nothing. You would have done the same for me."

It's true. I would have.

We spend the rest of the day recovering and trying to figure out what we missed. Is it still Day Five? Six? More than that? Neither of us no how long we were sick for, nor how many tributes have died since then. I guess we'll just have to take our best guess.

* * *

**Day 7**

**Krill's p.o.v.**

We're a week into the games now, and the tributes from Two and Orca are getting frustrated. Not counting our alliance, there are still eight tributes out there. That doesn't seem too bad to me, since we have an alliance of six, but to them, it's frustrating, devastating, and humiliating.

Leo seems to decide something needs to be done before they take it out on him. "We haven't made much progress, I know," he says while we're eating breakfast on the morning of the seventh day. "So I think we should split of into pairs with everyone with their district partners and meet up here at the end of the day.

All of us but one agrees. Selena is the one who wears a smirk on her face. "Why do you always want to split us up by districts, hm? Attached to _your_ district partner much?"

Leo gives Selena a cold, stern look, but a little bit of color floods his face anyway. "Because it's the least complicated way of doing it. If you don't like it, go on your own, with no one to support you if you get into trouble."

Selena rolls her eyes. "I won't get into trouble. I'll be dishing it out." Under her breath, she mutters, "Like any of you would give a shit anyways."

The expression on Ares's face tells me he wouldn't. We split off without any more complaining, each pair taking a direction. "You know we're going to be the top two, right?" Orca asks me as we walk along. She looks me in the eye, her dark brown, nearly black irises very solemn. She seems genuine, and maybe it's because she's from home that makes me want to trust her. I don't believe she's ruthless enough to kill her own district partner.

"And then what?"

"We'll figure that out when we come to it. We'll just let the best tribute win."

Before I can reply, Orca reaches her arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. She puts a finger to her lips, shushing me, and craning my neck, I finally see why she stopped me. Right in front of us are the two little twelve year olds from Nine and Eleven, gathering raspberries.

The girl from Nine finally lifts her head, noticing us for the first time and screams. "Clementine! Look out!"

The girl from Eleven's head snaps up, and with eyes wide with fear, backs up into a nearby tree. That's the worst thing she could have done. With two flicks of her wrist, Orca has the girl pinned to the tree by her sleeves, a knife on each side.

"You get the other one," Orca says to me, and I have to take a moment to unfreeze.

"Whitney! Run!" The girl from Eleven cries, but her ally stays still. "Go!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, the girl from Nine takes off. I follow her as fast as I can, but I have no intention or will of killing a twelve-year-old, so I slow down once I'm out of sight. Once I hear a cannon, I head back. I'm not surprised to find the girl from Eleven slumped on the ground, dead, and Orca cleaning her knives as if nothing ever happened. "Well," she asks. "Where's Nine?"

"She got away," I say, hoping my ally will buy it.

Orca stiffens and bites her lip, as if she wants to insult me, but she doesn't. "Fine," she says shortly. "Let's go." Without another word, we continue on our way.

* * *

**Cilantro's p.o.v. **

Teddy and I stare down at the small, furry animal I have just caught and killed. "What'd we do with it?" Teddy asks, voicing my thoughts. I've never hunted before, and therefore have never had to skin anything. Besides, any wood we'd be able to find is wet, and would create smoke, if it would burn at all.

"Cook it, I guess," I reply. "But I'm not exactly sure how to do that."

At that moment, another parachute comes drifting down. The tag attached to it says, "Nine" on it, so I open it to find a pack of matches and several dry pieces of wood. Just what I need.

Something tells me that I don't want Teddy to see me butchering an animal. But how can I keep him busy? I then remember passing a clump of berries not far away from him.

"Teddy, remember those berries we found?" He nods eagerly. "Why don't you go pick some? Don't go past the bushes, though, and don't eat any of the berries until I tell you to, otherwise you'll lose the game. Okay?"

"'Kay!" Teddy replies, and disappears into the brush while I set to work skinning the animal. Less than ten minutes in, a cannon sounds, and I stop what I'm doing. That couldn't have been Teddy… could it? But the unusual silence of the forest makes me nervous.

"Teddy?" I scan the area, but don't see any sign of him. I start to stand up to go look for him, but am suddenly pushed back to the ground by an unexpected force, and my knife goes flying. I find myself flat on my back, pinned down by the boy from Two. Standing a short distance away is his district partner, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Who's Teddy?" The boy from Two asks, sword presses against my throat. His voice is soft, too soft. So much so that it seems dangerous at the same time. "Your ally?"

"None of your business," I hiss.

Two chuckles. "He wouldn't happen to be the tribute we met just a second ago, would it? You must have heard the cannon."

No. Teddy's still alive. He's messing with me. "You're lying," I say, somehow managing to keep my voice smooth and level.

"Maybe you'll find out in the afterlife," Two says, and slowly pushes the blade into my throat to the point that I can still breathe, but I can also feel blood trickling down my throat. A little farther and I'll be gone.

"No hurting Cilly-tro!" Two is knocked aside by Teddy, his sword falling out of his hands and onto my chest. I stare in shock as Teddy stands there, his hands locked around Two's neck. "Nobody hurts Cilly-tro! Nobody!"

Two is strong, but in the position he is, Teddy is stronger, and Two can't break free from his grasp no matter how hard he wiggles. Plus, he is now weaponless. Teddy must have squeezed too hard, because Two makes a sickly gagging noise and falls limp. His cannon sounds seconds later, and by that time, his district partner is long gone, having already bolted away.

Teddy puts Two down gently, confused as to why he suddenly stopped moving. "What happened, Cilly-tro?"

"He, uh… feel asleep," I reply, not sure what else to say.

"Did he lose the game? I heard a boom."

"Yeah," I say softly, taking a cloth out of my pack to try to stop the bleeding on my neck. "He did. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Teddy doesn't know it, but he just saved my life. Yeah, he killed in the process, but he didn't even know he did it. It was a total accident, something I don't want him to ever know just how serious the consequences of his actions are. I have to get that image out of mind and view him as the innocent tribute he is, one who still needs my help. He's just not as defenseless as I thought.

**CQ: (freebie, worth 10 points. Please answer all the parts.) What is your opinion on the last scene of the chapter? Do you agree with Cilantro? Why or why not?**

**Sponsor Points:**

Blueskies99: 12

Books are air: 62

Buttons301: 7

Celtic: 53

Coolcattime: 29

Deedledum: 38

EmilythatsMe: 51

EmilyTheOwl: 27

FannieForever15: 97

Jess: 121

Kate: 111

**Pilgrim Em: **15

Rette: 17

RadioFreeDeath: 15

Skyeforthewin (guest): 20

Sweethearts together: 57


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: This chapter covers four days. Sorry it's been a while, I've barely had time to write anymore because of school. :( In fact, I'm even thinking about putting my other stories, NOT including this and my Finnick/Annie story Wipe Away the Tears, on hiatus for a while, just so I can focus on these two.**

**Chapter 13**

**Day 7 (continued)**

**Whitney's p.o.v.**

I can't believe what I just did.

I let her die. _Clementine_. My _ally. _I know that if I stayed behind I probably would have gotten killed too, but I don't care. I still feel so guilty that I'm alive and she's not.

I stop running and look around, calling out Clementine's name, just in case. I know I'm being ridiculous though. There is no way she survived the tributes from Four. Besides, I heard her cannon. Still, I can't help but feel hopeful that it was all a dream. Or better yet, that this whole thing, being in the arena and everything is the nightmare, and that I'll wake up.

Yeah right. Not happening.

I settle down as soon as it starts to get dark, let alone with my thoughts. That's when the tears start. I never knew I could get this close to someone in less than two weeks. I've never been much of a crier before the games. What changed?

When the anthem plays and Clementine's face is shown in the sky, I break down completely. I curl up into the fetal position and sob so loudly I'm surprised no tributes find me.

What would have happened if we were never in the games, and if we were from the same district? We'd be friends for sure, and probably really close, too. I shake my head. That would never happen, not now certainly, but not even before she died.

I don't want to close my eyes because I'm scared of the nightmares I might find, but finally lose the battle to sleep.

* * *

**Selena's p.o.v.**

Needless to say, when I came back to the cabin yesterday without Ares, everyone was shocked. But what was I going to do, save him from the boy from Eleven? I don't think so. That kid may have the brain of a four year old, but he's huge. There was no way I was sticking around.

I suddenly had a decision to make. I could lie and say I killed him to try to put fear in their hearts, but that could backfire on me and end with Orca and maybe Leo coming after me because they'd think I was a threat. Which at this point, I want to stay in the alliance. Or I could just tell the truth, which would just show I don't give a damn about Ares. Which is true.

"Where's Ares?" Krill asks curiously.

"Dead," I reply simply.

"Dead?" Leo asks. "How?"

"The boy from Eleven," I answer honestly. "He and the boy from Nine are allies. We had Nine pinned and Eleven came and snapped Ares's neck. I thought we'd all be better off if I just left him there."

Leo and Orca look skeptical, but the others just stare in me in shock. "So who was the other cannon? Anyone know?"

Orca grins proudly. "Girl from Eleven. I got her."

One of the twelve years olds. No reason to brag; they practically beg for death. Just the same, that means half the tributes, after a week are gone. At least that's something.

**Day 8**

Before I fall asleep on the night of day 8, I catch Leo and Nova talking in hushed whispers outside. "… If you weren't in the games, would you keep it?" Leo is asking.

"Of course," Nova replies softly. "It's a baby, no matter who the father is. But it doesn't matter now."

A baby? Nova's pregnant? And by the sound of it, the baby is someone other than Leo's. A devious grin spreads over my face. There is so much I could do with this information.

"Of course it does!" Leo protests. "You and the baby are going home."

Nova smiles slightly. "You're sweet," she says, while their gushiness makes me want to gag. I continue listening to the conversation, but nothing else interesting is said. When I see them heading back into the cabin, I quickly leap back into bed and pretend to be asleep. When I get the chance, things are going to take an interesting turn around here.

* * *

**Day 9**

**Teddy's p.o.v.**

Cilly-tro says there's only twelve people left playin' the game. That's good. We're doing good, and I think we're going to win. Cilly-tro says we both can't win though. I think it'd be fun if we both could win.

It got really cold last night. So cold that it's still cold in the morning. The good part is that two containers fall from the sky that morning. The first one looks like a bowl and has oatmeal in it, which I don't like too much but share with Cilly-tro anyways 'cause I'm really hungry. The second is a hot, sweet, creamy drink. It tastes like chocolate in drink form!

Later, I ask Cilly-tro what we get if we win. "A lot of money," he says. "Do you know what Victor's Village is?"

"Those big houses?" I ask.

Cilly-tro nods. "Exactly. If you win the game, you get to live there, and your family gets to come too. You get plenty to eat, and you'll never have to work again. You'll also be a mentor and teach other kids how to play the game."

"That'd be nice."

Cilly-tro smiles a little. "Yeah, it would."

"What happens if we don't win?"

It's a really long time before he answers. "Nothing." He says finally.

"Why can't we both win? I want to win with you. Not just me by myself."

Cilly-tro looks down at the ground. "Because it's against the rules."

"I don't like rules."

"Me neither," says Cilly-tro. "But that's the way it is.:

"So what happens if we're the last two playin' the game?"

"I don't know…" Cilly-tro says, sounding sad. I don't know why he's sad. I wish I could make him feel better, because sad friends make me sad, while happy friends make me happy.

Why isn't Cill-tro happy?

* * *

**Skye's p.o.v.**

Day Nine is drawing to an end, and the number of tributes has remained at twelve, just as it had for almost two days. The Capitol likes action, and if something doesn't happen soon, the Gamemakers will create a danger to threaten a tribute. I've managed to stay hidden in the Cornucopia for five days, and no one has discovered me. I'm probably much too content for the Gamemakers' liking, and I don't want to be the one they send something after. So I have to do something. But what?

After the sun sets completely, the anthem plays, and I hear the careers leave their cabin, a hopefully flawless plan comes to me. First, I venture out of the Cornucopia with a flashlight in search of a new supply storage area that I'll surely need once I career out my plan. I finally find a hollow tree with an opening large enough to slide supplies in, but not enough to be too noticeable. After I hide as much supplies as I can in the hallow tree, I find a full gas can and a pack of matches from my supply stock and make my way to the careers cabin.

Once inside, I pour the gas over their supplies and all around the cabin. Then, going back outside, I light the matches and toss them into the open windows. Within minutes, flames begin to climb the cabin walls, flickering brightly in the night.

I don't stay for the bonfire, since the careers could return any minute. Instead, I retreat into the woods and watch the fire from afar. I think about the difference I've made in this game. I just burned the careers shelter and most of their supplies. From watching past games, I know many careers are used to having luxuries, and once those are taking away, their chances of winning decrease. Maybe not by a lot, but it's at least something. This move has hopefully pushed me closer to victory.

* * *

**Day 10**

**Clarissa's p.o.v.**

I should move. I really should. The boy from Six already found me, but he let me go. If I stay here, someone else will probably find me, and they certainly won't be as kind. I can't let my little sister and brother see me die like they did Colton. It's dark, but I can't sleep anyway. Besides, I've been here long enough to know the gist of my surroundings. I know I'm in a grassy clearly, and any direction I go I'll have to go uphill, at least for a little while.

I get up and gather the rest of mine and Colton's possessions. I then walk until exhaustion takes over. I don't feel safe sleeping on the ground, so I start climbing a tree. I'm so drained, though, that one false move causes me to slip and tumble to the ground, crash-landing right on my ankle with a snap and a cry of pain. I try to stand and walk, but it's no use. My ankle's too badly sprained. I can't climb either, so it looks like I'm stuck here.

Just when it seems like I can't take any more, my luck gets even worse, and I hear voices. "Did you hear that?"

"I think something fell over there!"

Careers. That much is obvious. There is no way I could run away without being noticed even with a uninjured ankle, let alone my sprained one, so my only hope is to act like a statue and stay perfectly still.

It doesn't work. I'm soon surrounded by five towering tributes that are undoubtedly the careers. Or the careers minus one.

"Whose kill is she?" One of the girls, the girl from four if I'm guessing right, asks. "District One?"

"I think Krill should do it," says another feminine voice, one I assume is coming from the girl from Two. "He hasn't got one yet."

All heads turn to the shorter of the two boys, and the first career encourages him to move forward. Meanwhile I'm too scared to even move. I failed Colton and our brother and sister, and that's the worst feeling in the world.

Even in the dark, I can tell the boy is visibly quivering. Why is he scared? He's the one with a spear that he plans to send right through me.

But instead of stabbing me in the heart or torturing me, he does something that surprises me. Leaning forward, he whispers in my ear, "I know what it's like to be here because of my father. So I'm sorry."

Before I have a chance to process that fully, the boy sends his spear into my chest.

**CQ: (10 points) What is my favorite school subject?**

**Sponsor points:**

Blueskies99: 52

Books are air: 92

Buttons301: 47

Celtic: 73

Coolcattime: 69

Deedledum: 38

EmilythatsMe: 51

EmilyTheOwl: 27

FannieForever15: 97

Jess: 111

Kate: 111

**Pilgrim Em: **15

Rette: 17

RadioFreeDeath: 15

Skyeforthewin (guest): 15

Sweethearts together: 57


End file.
